A l'ombre des regards
by Park Jun Jie
Summary: 1862...Toute l'Angleterre est ébranlée par l'industrie florissante. Dans le Sud, vit un jeune homme, vivant avec insouciance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec l'un des hommes le plus puissant du pays. Slash HP/LV UA - NOUVELLE VERSION REMASTÉRISÉE ET FINIE SUR LE PROFIL
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle

**_Bonjour à tous._**

**_Cette fiction étant dépassée, je vous mets le lien vers la nouvelle version remastérisée. _**

**_(pour le lien, il faut rajouter devant l'adresse du site, ou copier/coller le lien dans la barre ou encore, tout simplement, aller voir dans mon profil)  
_**

**_Cordialement_**

**_Park JJ._**

**_ s/9429082/1/A-l-ombre-des-regards-Remast%C3%A9ris% C3%A9e_**

* * *

**_A l'ombre des regards._**

_Genre _: Univers alternatif, romance, aventure, guerre, yaoi.

_Pairing_ : principalement HP/TJ. Mais il y en aura d'autres.

_Disclamers_: les personnages en soit appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings. Les personnages hors HP sont ma propriété ainsi que l'histoire.

_Note _: ATTENTION, histoire **HOMOSEXUELLE**. Si vous n'aimez pas, veuillez ne pas lire. Je laisse cette histoire pour l'instant tout public et préviendrais lorsque cela changera.

_Contexte _: Cette histoire se passe dans un univers parallèle. Il n'y a pas de magie mais la révolution industrielle est en plein essor. J'ajouterais peut-être des évènements qui ne sont pas historiques et n'ont pas eu lieu.

En espérant que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :_ Une nouvelle peut-être pas si insignifiante.**

_Mars 1862, Angleterre du Sud_

Le bruit des pas se faisait précipité sur le sol fraichement lavé. Un cri, un appel. Des yeux émeraudes fixant l'étendue verte qui s'étalait devant lui. Un cheval arrivait au galop, s'arrêtant juste devant le porche de sa maison. Un jeune homme blond prit à peine la peine de descendre de son cheval, qu'il appelait déjà le propriétaire.

_- Harry !_

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire à la vue de son ami. Il vint l'enlacer une fraction de secondes avant de l'inviter à entrer. Harry James Potter était le fils d'un bourgeois tout a fait acceptable. Bien que pas très riche, il avait une notoriété dans le comté du Hampshire en Angleterre, dû à sa gentillesse et à son dévouement face à l'injustice. Âgé d'à peine 18 ans, ses parents cherchaient déjà une jeune épouse pour le combler. Le jeune homme avait beau revendiqué qu'il avait encore le temps avant de penser à ces formalités, se faisait reconduire par sa mère qui était impatiente de satisfaire ses envies maternelles. Lorsqu'il s'assit avec son ami dans le petit salon privé décoré au style victorien, il demanda 2 tasses de thé qui arrivèrent bien vite.

_- Draco, que t'amène-t-il ?_

Le dénommé Drago Lucius Malfoy était lui-aussi, un jeune bourgeois du même âge qu'Harry, habitant à un peu plus de 1000 miles des Potter. Sa famille possédait l'un des plus grands manoirs du comté et était l'une des plus fortunés. Le blond avait des traits qui rappelaient le sang aristocratique coulant en lui. Ses yeux gris miroitaient l'espièglerie et la fougue de la jeunesse. Sa silhouette était des plus élancée et il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'Harry. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns coupés court à la mode. Androgyne, ses traits étaient fins et ses yeux verts, rappelaient l'éclat de l'émeraude.

_- Harry, T'avais-je dit que mon père allait recevoir quelqu'un d'important ?_

Celui-ci opina du chef. Il avait effectivement reçu une missive quelques jours plus tôt où Drago le lui disait brièvement. Il pouvait aisément qualifier ce dernier de "meilleur ami" ou "d'homme de confiance" car il le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

_- Il est arrivé. Aujourd'hui ! s'écria le blond, comme si cette nouvelle était exceptionnelle._

_- Mais alors, Dray, que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas accueillir ton invité comme il se doit ?_

Le jeune brun ne s'offusqua pas plus que cela du manque d'hospitalité de Drago, le connaissant assez. Mais peut-être que cet invité si "spécial" ne passerait pas à côté de ce manque de bien saillance. Bien sur, il y avait son père, Lucius, qui - à ce qu'avait compris Harry - était l'un de ses plus veux amis. Mais tout de même…

_- J'ai réussi à m'échapper du manoir. Il se repose dans ses nouveaux appartements…Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure. Il est arrivé avec un de ses amis _! Le blond ne semblait plus se calmer et parlait toujours avec la même vivacité.

_- Dray, Dray, calmes-toi…Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles._

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la joie et l'excitation de son meilleur ami. Il y avait un petit moment qu'il ne se passait plus grand chose dans la petite région du comté. Tout était bien calme, comme avant une tempête. Mais à l'approche du printemps, il savait que bons nombres d'évènements remédieraient à cela.

_- Lord Riddle ! Thomas Riddle ! Et son ami, le taciturne Severus Snape._

_- Riddle ? cela me dit quelque chose…_

Le jeune homme essaya avec toute la bonne volonté du monde de trouver qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux Riddle. Mais il ne lui venait en tête que les lèvres de son père prononçant le fameux nom. La suite de la phrase lui échappait complètement.

_- Il devrait, oui. Il possède plusieurs terres du Hertfordshire, un manoir qui ressemble plus à un château qu'autre chose ainsi qu'une rente de 10 mille livres,_ s'émerveilla son ami en agitant les bras pour montrer l'étendu de la richesse du Lord.

_- Dray, Dray…_se répéta le brun, je suis content pour lui, _mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'intéresserait qu'il ait 10 milles livres de rentes._

Drago soupira. Se calmant un peu, il plissa son costume malgré l'absence visible de plis.

_- Oui, mais cependant, j'ai une autre nouvelle. Pour célébrer leur venue, mon père à organiser un bal qui accueillera une 15zaines de musiciens. Ce sera le moment de te présenter à eux…Et de faire la fête._

_- J'en serais très heureux bien sur._

Le visage de l'androgyne était illuminé par cette bonne nouvelle. Un bal. Excellent. Cela relancerait l'activité sociale le temps d'une soirée. Drago se leva, prenant en main sa cape de voyage ainsi que son chapeau haut de forme. Avant de se retourner pour partir, il sortit une lettre qu'il tendit eu brun.

_- Bien, voici l'invitation. Ne sois pas en retard. Bien sur, ta soeur et tes parents sont invités…_

Harry esquissa un sourire. Ah... La générosité des Malfoy…Il allait suivre son ami quand celui-ci se retourna vivement.

_- Ah, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Mr. Riddle est un peu…Froid et hautain, mais tout en splendeur alors…Mets-toi en beauté…Ne sait-on jamais._

Harry soupira devant le clin d'œil malin de son ami avant de le pousser dehors. Bien sur, ce dernier le taquinait, il savait aussi que son homosexualité n'était plus un secret entre eux. Bien sur, cela n'avait pas été simple pour lui d'accepter cette orientation. Les homosexuelles n'étaient pas bien vus, et persécutés, parfois même tués. Les gens les appelaient encore "sodomie" alors, il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet au risque d'avoir au mieux une peine de prison…

Quant à Drago, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se "définir". Il était très libertin et avait autant de relations avec des femmes, qu'avec des hommes, "pour bien en profiter avant de sceller les liens mariage"…

Lorsque Harry vit le fougueux cheval noir s'élançait à travers les bois, il se retourna, fermant la porte avec un soupir.

_- Bon…Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre mes parents…Mais cela ne devrait poser de problèmes._

En effet, le fait d'annoncer que Mr. Riddle participait à la soirée finit de convaincre ses parents. Bien qu'il fallut plutôt dire "convaincre sa mère" puisque celle-ci fit le reste du travail. Et oui, deux célibataires en vogue qui étaient dans le Hampshire au même bal, une heureuse occasion pour elle de leur présenter sa fille.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre. La suite arrive bientôt.

Si bous voulez laissez une petite review, n'hésitez pas :D

A bientôt !

JJ.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et préjugés

Voici le second chapitre qui se déroule durant le bal.

Merci pour vos review, elles m'ont faites très plaisir ! C'est toujours très "boosteur" et encourageant pour un auteur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre, premiers préjugés._**

_Manoir Malfoy_

Des voitures, plus belles les unes que les autres, s'arrêtaient à tour de rôle avec leurs laquais, devant la grande porte du manoir. Harry attendait patiemment à l'intérieur d'une, avec sa famille. Sa jeune sœur de 2 ans sa cadette ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait hâte de faire la fête, et cela, il pouvait le comprendre. Il était dans la même situation. Malgré tout, il avait pris le temps d'observer l'allée de peupliers, illuminée par une centaines de torches tout son long. Le lac devant le manoir était aménagé de sorte que l'on pouvait y prendre l'air en s'asseyant sur des bancs. La vue y était magnifique.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la vision lui coupa le souffle. Le manoir était éclairé de toute part, part des torches de différentes tailles. Les invités se pressaient à l'entrée qui était encadrée de voiles tombantes. Il entendait déjà la musique qui s'animait pour les premiers danseurs. Avec un sourire, il monta les escaliers en vieilles pierres, sa sœur à la main.

Il retrouva Drago et son père à l'entrée, accueillant les conviés. Harry lui fit un beau sourire avant de serrer sa main ainsi que celle de son père. Ses parents félicitèrent alors Mr Malfoy pour la splendeur de leur soirée pendant que Drago s'éloignait un tantinet avec son ami.

_- Tu es magnifique ce soir Harry._

Celui-ci le remercia et lui retourna le compliment. Le jeune Potter était vêtu d'un pantalon droit noir tombant sur ses chausses vernies. Il portait une redingote tout aussi noire avec un gilet homme dans les tons beige clair avec de fins ornements en fils d'or agrémenté d'une chemise légèrement ouverte dans les mêmes teintes . En somme, un magnifique complet à la mode. Drago lui portait un complet totalement noir, en ressortait juste sa chemise d'un vert foncé. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient qu'ils faisaient partis des célibataires les plus prisés et s'amusaient à se montrer dans leur plus beaux atouts. Bien sur, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour eux. Une fois rentrée, ils redevenaient les simples fils partant à la chasse avec leur père.

_- Attends moi près du buffet, j'arrive tout de suite._

Harry opina du chef avant de partir vers celui-ci. Sa sœur le suivait de près, s'exclamant à chaque robes qu'elle trouvait magnifique ou à un petit détail du décor qu'elle jugeait amusant. Leur parents avaient déjà retrouvé leur cercle d'amis, et bavardaient avec un verre de punch à la main. Harry soupira avant de dire à sa sœur d'aller se trouver ses amies et, par la même occasion, un cavalier.

_- Harry, je veux d'abord voir Drago et ensuite ses deux mystérieux jeunes hommes…Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !_

Elle était plus jeune que lui mais arrivait à le convaincre de plus de chose. Et puis, il adorait le sourire radieux qui était en ce moment même sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Il était merveilleux et rassurant, dégageant une chaleur que seule elle et ses yeux d'un brun doré arrivaient à lui faire ressentir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son ami arriva. Il enlaça Meredith avant de se servir un verre.

_- Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. Tu es ravissante Meredith._

Celle-ci rougit avant de prendre les pans de sa robe crème et de tourner sur elle-même telle une princesse. Adoptant une moue enfantine, elle répliqua.

_- Tu trouves ?_

Son ton innocent fit éclater le blond de rire. Il adorait la jeune fille. Étant fils unique, il la considérait comme sa propre petite sœur et la gâtait trop souvent au goût d'Harry. Il acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur le buffet. Là, il y prit deux verres de punch et un, d'un mélange de jus. Il tendit ce dernier à Meredith et l'autre à son frère. Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, se souhaitant une joyeuse soirée et une bonne santé sous les protestation de la jeune fille, qui disait qu'elle était en âge de boire de l'alcool. Harry secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire. La dernière fois que Meredith avait bu était encore un sujet de conversation très animé entre eux. En effet, l'alcool était vite monté à la tête de la jeune fille qui avait commencé à chanter et danser n'importe comment. Depuis, son frère s'était juré qu'il ferait attention.

Bien des minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Harry rigolait avec légèreté aux blagues de son ami, se laissant envoûter par la musique. Sa sœur, d'ailleurs, ne cessait de harceler Drago dans l'espoir qu'il l'invite. Finalement, après 10 minutes de bataille, elle le convainquit. Il l'emmena alors sur la piste de danse pour une valse viennoise. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant l'expression qu'avait sa soeur. Elle irradiait de bonheur. Étant les deux seuls enfants de la famille Potter, il la "sur"-protégeait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était tellement adorable et si innocente. Elle l'avait tellement de fois soutenu, et vice-versa. Malgré les dires des relations frères-sœurs, la leur était empreinte de fraternité et d'amour. C'était son trésor.

Il admira un instant la grâce avec laquelle le couple dansait. L'air majestueux de Dray et le port royal de sa sœur s'accordait parfaitement, laissant place à l'imagination fougueuse du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. Il adorait se laisser emporter à travers celle-ci. Souvent emplie de romance, d'actes héroïques et d'actions, il pensa avec un amusement certain, qu'il n'était excessivement pas plus différent que les jeunes filles de son âge. Sauf qu'elles pouvaient laisser ressortir leur imagination librement... Pas lui. La musique l'envahit petit à petit. Il adorait cet art. Lui-même jouait du piano depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ne se lassait pas de l'instrument. La musique était pour lui d'un grand réconfort.

Soudain, un bruit l'interpella. Harry se retourna alors pour observer la porte qui menait sur le salon d'à côté. Une petite foule entrait dans la salle et semblait encercler quelques personnes. Curieux de nature, il voulu s'approcher lui aussi, mais une main sur son bras le retint. Se retournant, il vit son meilleur ami lui adressant un sourire qui l'encourageait à rester avec lui. Harry se demandait alors pourquoi mais sa réponse vint bien vite. Effectivement, le groupe de personne s'arrêta devant eux. Lucius Malfoy l'accompagnait. Il sourit alors à Harry avant de se tourner vers ses hôtes.

_- Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr. Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de mon fils, et sa sœur, Mlle Meredith Potter. La famille Potter est un de nos plus proches voisins…Tiens, voilà d'ailleurs James et Lyli Potter._

Ses parents venaient d'arriver, un sourire aux lèvres, pour se présenter. Harry ne remarqua pas sa sœur faire une révérence, ni son père serrer la main des personnes présente et de féliciter Lucius pour son bal réussit. Non, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple en face de lui. Se tenait à droite un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux coupés courts et aussi noir que ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'un complet noir, des plus simples mais qui laissait voir la coupe parfaite du vêtement dans un tissu surement très couteux.

_- Laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis, Mr. Severus Snape_, reprit Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme à gauche fit un hochement de tête respectueux avant de reprendre un visage insondable.

_- Et Lord Riddle_, acheva Mr Malfoy avec un sourire, _mes hôtes…Pendant une bonne période, je l'espère._

Le regard du Lord et d'Harry se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde, se détaillant minutieusement. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Drago disait qu'il était des plus attrayant… Il était juste magnifique. Ses longs cheveux, aussi sombres que les ténèbres, étaient attachés grâce à un catogan en velours. L'on pouvait aisément imaginer cette cascade de cheveux tomber finement sur ses épaules. Son visage était aussi fin que celui d'une statue grec. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi noir que l'ébène, n'en ressortait qu'une touche grenat. Son complet noir était des plus complexes mais lui sciait magnifiquement…Ne venait entacher ce tableau que son expression froide et hautaine. Harry en fut presque choqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui adressait un regard si méprisant.

_- Enchanté…_

Ce fut le seul mot que souffla Harry. Il ne bougeait plus, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cet homme à la beauté glaciale. Il l'hypnotisait réellement. Soudain, ce dernier eut un sourire, des plus mesquin avant de répondre qu'il était lui aussi enchanté. Harry fronça les sourcils. La voix du Lord n'avait pas été normal et accueillante, mais plutôt sec et cassante. Soudain ses parents reprirent leur conversation avec les invités de marque et le maître des lieux. Le jeune Potter secoua légèrement la tête avant de contempler le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Que faites-vous dans la vie Mr Potter ?_

N'entendant pas de réponses, Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard grenat de son interlocuteur qui semblait attendre une réponse. Ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Harry répondit, peut-être un petit peu trop vite.

_- Oh…je ne travaille pas encore…_

Le Lord hocha la tête avec compréhension avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

_- Vous étudiez je suppose ? L'économie, peut-être la politique ?_

_- Non, my Lord._

_- Non ? C'est bien étrange avec les progrès sulfurant que font la science et les techniques, il est bien rare de voir un jeune homme hors de ces avancées nouvelles…_

Son ton avait été claquant, comme un reproche. Harry savait ce qui se passait autour de lui, ainsi que les nombreux changements et progrès. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que de poser ses doigts sur la touche ivoire de son piano ou de feuilleter un bon livre.

_- Je préfère l'art, monsieur…_, répondit-il évasivement.

_- L'art ? Je vois…_Il releva son visage vers le père du jeune garçon. _Mr Potter, peut-être devriez-vous enseigner à votre fils les bases de l'économie. Je crois savoir que vous tenez une petite entreprise, ouverte récemment, non ?_

_- Oui, monsieur mais…_

_- Cela ne lui fera que le plus grand bien_, le coupa-t-il

_- My Lord, Harry n'est pas très enclin à étudier ces sujets, croyez-moi_, argumenta-t-il

_- Peut-être devriez-vous insister, après tout ce n'est que pour son avenir._

_- Je ne vous mens pas en affirmant avoir déjà essayer, my Lord_. Le ton du père s'était un peu élevé à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il essayait de se contrôler.

_- Oui, je vois cela. Après tout, si ça ne vous gêne pas de laisser votre fils dans l'ignorance complète._

Un silence s'installa. Le Lord arborait une mine indifférente par rapport à celle vexée de Mr Potter. Quant à Harry, il replongea son regard vers le sol, admirant ses chaussures et en se triturant les mains. Jamais il n'aurait cru être confronter un jour à une telle humiliation. Surtout devant son père. Il avait juste l'air, à cet instant, d'être quelqu'un d'incapable et de terriblement ignorant. Voyant la détresse de son ami, le jeune Malfoy congédia leur présence avant de partir plus loin, l'entrainant à sa suite. Ils montèrent à l'étage, là où personne n'était autorisé à entrer, c'est à dire, les appartements de Malfoy fils.

Une fois la porte fermée, celui-ci se tourna vers son ami avant de planter son regard acier dans le sien.

_- Ça va mon ami ?_

Harry secoua la tête positivement avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils en velours vert. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se la repasser dans la tête, essayant de comprendre ce comportement. Lui-même, qui d'habitude n'hésitait pas à répliquer, n'avait dit mot. Peut-être était-ce parce que le Lord dégageait une importante aura de puissance ? Soupirant, il répondit finalement à son ami.

_- Je sais pas…_souffla-t-il

_- Je te comprends…Il n'a pas été très "poli", va-t-on dire._

Harry releva les yeux vers son ami. Il était empreint d'une légère détresse.

_- Suis-je vraiment si méprisable ? Est-ce une honte de ne pas aimer l'économie et de préférer l'art ? Toi, me vois-tu ainsi ?_

_- Non…Non…Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu resteras toujours le même pour moi._

La main de Dray vint masser l'épaule de son ami dans un geste de réconfort. Le blond n'avait jamais douté des capacités de son ami, mais savait parfaitement que l'économie ou l'industrie le rendait indifférent. Quand lui travaillait avec son père à l'entreprise, Harry faisait du piano ou une ballade à cheval. Mais jamais, il ne l'avait considéré comme inférieur. Soudain, la voix de son ami s'éleva à nouveau, brisant le silence.

_- Le Lord est quelqu'un de…_

_- Froid…Et calculateur, mais j'ai pu remarqué que sa beauté ne t'avait pas laissé indifférent._

Un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait remarqué plus tôt comment leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Comment le jeune homme s'était perdu dans la contemplation du Lord. Oui, Drago connaissait trop bien son ami pour affirmait avec conviction qu'il avait été sensible à ce charme démoniaque.

_- Un moment oui, mais lorsque l'on voit sa vraie nature…_

Harry esquissa une figure de dégoût.

_- Ah, mon ami, je t'avais prévenu. Son caractère est bien connu de tous, mais il est clair que c'est ainsi qu'il a su grimper très hauts et avoir cette place bien méritée._

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne remettait pas les compétences du Lord en cause. Il était même sur que c'était un très bon homme d'affaire, qu'il ne devait sa réussite qu'à lui-même et à son acharnement. Une fortune ne se construisait pas si facilement, malgré le fait que sa famille devait-être originellement aisée. Malgré tout, cela ne pardonnait pas toutes les fautes commises. Pourquoi aurait-il plus de droits que d'autre ?_  
_

_- En tout cas, j'espère ne plus le croiser dans l'avenir._

Il avait dit cela d'un ton enfantin et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Le blond s'approcha alors de la fenêtre pour regarder le magnifique jardin à la française. Se retournant, il lui demanda :

_- Veux-tu retourner à la fête ou attendre encore ici ?_

Harry se leva et adressa un sourire à son ami. Drago était à son égard très prévenant, mais il ne voulait pas le retenir ici. En bas, la fête continuait, et il était dommage pour elle d'être privé d'un de ses meilleurs cavaliers.

_- Je vais passer par la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir avant de te rejoindre en-bas._

_- D'accord, à tout de suite._

Il lui adressa un petit mouvement de tête avant de prendre la porte. Harry attendit un moment et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le bruit des pas dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers une porte derrière lui. Il connaissait presque par cœur le manoir Malfoy, surtout les appartements du fils, pour y avoir séjourné pendant de longues heures autour du feu. La salle de bains en marbre blanc l'accueillit comme dans un cocon. Il ouvrit alors le robinet avant de s'asperger le visage avec l'eau glacée. S'appuyant sur le rebord, il regarda son reflet dans la glace. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été tant bouleversé par les remarques du Lord. Il ne le connaissait pourtant pas et aurait dû l'oublier de suite après l'altercation. Mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire mesquin de Riddle de sa mémoire. Se pinçant doucement l'arrête du nez, il se trouva soudainement ridicule.

Se redressant, il offrit un sourire à son reflet. Pourquoi se laisserait-il faire ? Après tout, il ne le reverrait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Autant profiter de la soirée et oublier. C'est sur cette note encourageante qu'il ferma la porte des appartements de son meilleur ami avant de descendre d'un pas léger les escaliers pour retrouver ce dernier et sa sœur. En marchant ver le buffet, il rencontra une paires de yeux grenat qu'il ignora superbement. Arrivé au buffet, il attrapa une coupe de champagne avant de localiser son ami et quelques amis. S'approchant du groupe formé par 3 hommes et une jeune fille, il but une gorgée du liquide dorée.

_- Dray ! Théo, Pansy, Blaise, salut !_

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent pour l'accueillir et lui répondirent, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Harry s'approcha un peu plus de son ami avant de lui demander au creux de l'oreille.

_- Où et Meredith ?_

_- Elle danse avec Ron Weasley.._.répondit le blond.

Théodore Nott, fils d'un riche entrepreneur prit l'épaule d'Harry en main. Secouant ses mèches ébènes de droite à gauche, il lui dit dans un soupir.

_- Franchement, je sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce mec. Il est ridicule. Ta sœur vaut mieux que ...ça.  
_

_- Théo..._

Harry capta le regard bleu de son ami avant de rigoler. Lui non plus ne savait pas. Weasley n'était pas méchant, mais sa famille était bizarre...Lui-même était bizarre. Bref, beaucoup de préjugés étaient apparus dans le petit groupe d'amis qui ne cherchait pas plus à le connaître. Harry reporta son attention sur les autres membres du cercle. Blaise Zabini, un grand noir aux yeux d'un brun charbonneux esquissait des sourires charmeurs vers quelques jeunes filles plus loin, qui pouffaient devant son attitude. Bien que souvent sérieux, Blaise se laissait aller lors de telles soirées et faisait souvent office de "charmeur attitré". A sa droite se tenait Pansy Parkinson dans toute sa splendeur, une longue robe rose pastel l'habillant. Elle était issue d'une famille noble. Etant la seule fille du groupe, il ne fallait pas se fier à ses longs cheveux noirs bouclées, à son sourire charmeur et à ses grands yeux verts enchanteurs. Elle savait parfaitement se faire respecter et n'était pas aussi angélique qu'elle le laissait paraître.

Soudain, une jeune indienne, Parvati Patil, demanda une danse à Harry. Esquissant un sourire, il s'empressa d'accepter sous le regard rieur de ses amis.

Oui, il allait profiter de la soirée.

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! La suite est pour bientôt !

JJ.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une sonate pour le coeur

Me revoilà. J'espère que vous allez bien. C'est bientôt Noël ! Prévoyez-vous de faire quelque chose en famille ou entre amis ? C'est une fête tellement agréable et chaleureuse qu'il faut en profiter. En tout cas, d'ici là, d'autres chapitres viendront.

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une sonate pour le cœur.**

_Manoir Malfoy._

_- Dray…S'il te plait !_

_- Non.._

_- Alleeezzz ! S'il te plaiiiit !_

_- Mais arrête tes gamineries !_

_- Mais Dray, tu avais promis !_

_- Harry…_

Une scène, pouvant être très étonnante aux yeux de visiteurs, était néanmoins habituelle dans le grand manoir des Malfoy. Le jeune Drago était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil molletonné, lisant un vieux livre qui s'étalait sur ses genoux. A ses côtés, presque agenouillée, se tenait une frêle silhouette l'implorant. En effet Harry Potter, ami mais à cet instant figurant plus comme un enfant immature, lui demandait de jouer à…cache-cache. Le jeune homme avait pris cette "fâcheuse" habitude, d'après Dray, depuis leur plus jeune âge. De plus, la grandeur du manoir était un argument de taille pour faciliter les choses. Harry fit alors des yeux de chien battu, sachant que Malfoy junior ne pourrait résister à ce charme.

Et ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du grand et majestueux manoir. Essoufflé, il se dirigea à l'opposé de la pièce où il se trouvait l'instant auparavant, c'est à dire dans l'aile gauche. Arrivé dans un couloirs pour le moins inconnu, il se alla vers le fond, ouvrant la dernière porte au hasard. S'adossant contre celle-ci, il reprit son souffle après sa course effrénée. Il jeta tout de même un regard circulaire afin d'observer la pièce. Elle était petite mais ce qui lui conférait cet air particulier était sa forme octogonale. Le long de tous les murs s'élevait de gigantesques bibliothèques, remplies de divers livres, de différentes tailles. Une grande baie vitrée en face de la porte offrait une vue magnifique sur le jardin, tandis que deux fauteuils à haut dossier tournés vers celui-ci formaient un ravissant siège pour le regarder. Une table en vieux bois séparait les deux fauteuils, décorée d'un vase antique.

Harry sourit à cette vision. Il trouvait toujours et encore des pièces où il n'avait jamais mis le pied. C'était une des particularités de ce manoir qui lui conférait tant de charme. Il s'avança de quelques pas, contournant les fauteuils pour regarder le paysage. C'était un jour ensoleillé, et il pouvait presque sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, rien qu'en regardant le mouvement régulier des branches d'arbres. Se retournant, il se stoppa net. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé était entrain de se produire. Comme une rencontre avec Thomas Riddle. En effet, assis dans l'un des fauteuils se tenait le Lord, un café à la main. Ses deux yeux grenats l'observaient avec intensité, un sourire cynique apparaissant déjà sur son visage. Un vieux grimoire que l'on aurait dit sorti d'un vieux film de sorcier, était posé sur ses genoux. Harry mordit sa joue intérieure…Bon Dieu, il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Il était vrai qu'il s'était passé deux semaines depuis le bal et il devait avouer que le Lord lui était sorti de la tête…Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre de cela. En effet, comment l'oublier quand deux yeux grenats, devenus familiers, venaient hanter chacune de ses nuits depuis ce soir-là ? Le voir ici, à cet instant, lui raviva certains souvenirs, qui n'étaient pas des plus agréables.

_- Vous admirez la vue, Potter ?_

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, et Harry sursauta l'espace d'une seconde. Comment tant de froideur pouvait sortir de cette magnifique bouche ?…Magnifique ? Non…Harry se reprit. Sa bouche n'était qu'un rictus. Rien de plus.

_- Oui ? Pourquoi ? Je vous dérange ?_

A cet instant, il se dit - à la vue de son regard - qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur…Et qu'il aurait pu l'éviter. Mais après tout, il n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir et s'était promis de ne plus se laisser intimider. Il avait perdu la face ce soir-là, mais cela n'allait pas se reproduire aujourd'hui. Le Lord se leva, un sourire mauvais toujours collé à ses lèvres si fines. Il faisait bien une tête et demie de plus qu'Harry. Celui-ci détourna un peu le regard, pour le reporter sur le paysage. Il fallait qu'il reste indifférent à cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

_- Non, du tout. J'en faisais de même._

Harry rougit un instant. Il avait été devant la vitre pendant plusieurs minutes, lui cachant ainsi le paysage…Insinuait-il que c'était lui qu'il avait observé ?

_- Que faites-vous ici ?_ reprit-il

_-Je…cherche un livre._

Oui, répondre cela était beaucoup plus crédible, que de dire : "Oh rien, je jouais à cache-cache. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

_- Je vois…_

Sa voix fut narquoise l'espace d'un instant, et il eut un drôle de sourire en voyant l'hésitation du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, Harry se demanda s'il ne savait pas la vérité…Mais c'était bien impossible car, aux dernières nouvelles, l'homme n'était pas muni du pouvoir de télépathie.

_- Ne vous détrompez pas…Je…cherchais un Shakespeare._

Il feint alors le mouvement d'aller chercher un livre. Malheureusement, son regard ne rencontra que des ouvrages de poésies. Soudain, se retournant, il se retrouva collé contre un torse. Ouvrant de grands yeux, il recula d'un pas, se collant à la bibliothèque.

_- Heu…je…_

Le Lord eut un rictus avant de poser sa main sur l'étagère, encadrant ainsi le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier était tellement près de l'homme qu'il pouvait sentir - ou en tout cas imaginer - son souffle sur sa peau. Soudain, le Lord se pencha légèrement vers lui. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, sachant ce qui allait se produire. Mais rien ne vint. Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, il se sentit rougir. Le Lord ne s'était que rapproché pour attraper un livre au-dessus de sa tête. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le lui tendit.

_- Je suppose que c'est ce que vous cherchiez…_

Harry devint livide. Si le Lord avait remarqué ce léger moment "d'abandon", il était sur qu'il allait le lui reprocher une prochaine fois, ou en rire en le racontant à Mr. Malfoy. Il empoigna vivement le livre, le plaquant contre son cœur.

_- Merci…_

Les lèvres du Lord s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas pour autant. Ils étaient très proches, trop d'après Harry. Le jeune homme cessa de respirer un instant et tenta de regarder autre part, mais l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers les yeux grenats le ramenait toujours vers ce visage si…parfait…Il se sentit rougir quand soudain…

_- Harry….HARRY ! Je t'ai trouvé ! Je te l'avais dit que je connaissais par cœur ce manoir et que tu ne pouvais pas t'y cacher ! Héhé... à toi de... compter..._

Harry et le Lord se retournèrent d'un seul homme. Le plus jeune arborait de grands yeux. Il était partagé entre vouloir étouffer son meilleur ami à l'aide du rideau vert ou le remercier de l'avoir sauver d'une situation des plus gênante. Le Lord lui, affichait un air des plus neutre, comme si la position dans laquelle Drago venait de les découvrir était des plus insignifiante. D'ailleurs, le blond était à demi-gêné et intrigué, se demandant pourquoi il venait de retrouver son ami, avec son invité, ainsi. Cela pouvait porter à confusion. Il se promit alors d'éclaircir ce point avec Harry tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant son regard ne cessait de passer du Lord à son ami, qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

_- Ah, my Lord. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé…Je…Je cherchais Harry._

Ce dernier releva des yeux reconnaissants envers son ami. Le livre de Shakespeare était toujours plaqué contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il en était totalement déboussolé. La voix de son ami le fit revenir à la réalité.

_- Tu viens ?_ tenta une dernière fois Dray

Harry acquiesça avant de se précipiter vers son ami. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de rencontrer celui grenât du Lord. Il savait qu'il en mourrait de honte. Il préféra alors s'abstenir. Avant de franchir la porte, Harry se retourna tout de même une dernière fois et posa le livre sur la petite table. Il put alors jeter un coup d'œil au titre…"Roméo & Juliette". Un triste sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Quelle ironie. Ils saluèrent une dernière fois le Lord avant de prendre congé. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais un sourire amusé vint éclairer ses lèvres une fraction de seconde.

* * *

_- Harry…Que faisais-tu avec le Lord ?_

Le concerné prit une teinte rouge pivoine. Que répondre ? En vérité, il ne s'était strictement rien passé, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Était-ce à cause de cette soudaine proximité qui avait relié leurs deux corps ? Ou ce regard si intense ? Harry secoua la tête négativement. A quoi pensait-il ? Le Lord n'était qu'un être infâme et froid…Non, ce n'était même juste qu'un homme incompréhensible, alors pourquoi réagir comme une jeune fille amourachée ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Les pas de Harry le menaient aux appartements de son ami. Il sentait bien son regard brulant, avide d'avoir des réponses. Ce fut dans un soupir qu'il lui répondit.

_- Rien, Dray…Rien…_

Il entendit un petit rire à côté de lui. Bien sur, Harry savait que son ami n'allait pas aussi facilement lâcher l'affaire. De un, parce que cela le concernait lui et son invité, Lord Riddle. Et de deux, car ils avaient été surpris en "mauvaise posture".

_- Allons Harry, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire avaler cela._

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami avant de s'affaler mollement sur le lit. Il n'y avait qu'à Harry que Drago autorisait à faire cela. Sa chambre était son sanctuaire, son espace privé. Il rejoignit alors son ami, et s'allongea sur le dos.

_- En vérité…Je ne sais pas réellement. Je suis entré dans cette pièce pour me cacher…Il était là…J'ai essayé d'inventer une excuse pour ne pas qu'il croit n'importe quoi et puis de fil en aiguille…_

Harry tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était pensif et contemplait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

_- Dray ?_

Le jeune brun se mit alors à genoux et secoua son ami qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Drago pouvait facilement se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit.

_- Hun ? ah…Pardon Harry…Je me disais juste qu'avec la façon dont il te regardait…J'avais l'impression qu'il était le loup et toi l'agneau prêt à se faire dévorer…Tu lui plais peut-être ?_

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux en s'étouffant à moitié. Il agita alors les bras en de grands gestes et ne cessait de bouger.

_- Ça ne va pas ? Moi ? Lui plaire ? Surement quand les poules auront des dents, oui. Allons, Dray…C'est impossible. Regarde-moi !_

Son ami se mit alors lui-aussi à genoux. Il lui prit les épaules avant de le regarder sérieusement. Harry se calma immédiatement, sachant très bien que quand Drago arborait ce regard, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

_- Harry…Écoute-moi bien. Cet homme - bien que je l'admire - est un Don Juan. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Il a eu bons nombres de relations, hommes comme femmes, mariés ou non. Et certaines choses se disent à son sujet…Des choses bien plus horribles que l'on ne pourrait croire…Alors s'il te plait, je ne te demande que de faire attention._

Harry hocha la tête avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Draco.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray, je ferais attention…Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'intéressait, non ?_

Il n'eut pour réponse que le soupir de son ami. Fermant les yeux un instant, il se laissa bercer par les bras du blond. Ce dernier était plus inquiet qu'il n'y laissait paraitre. En effet, il avait vu le regard du Lord lorsqu'il s'était posé sur Harry…Et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant pour sa petite tête brune préférée…Il se jura alors de garder un œil sur cette histoire.

* * *

Une lumière vive l'intima à refermer les yeux, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. S'étirant légèrement comme un chat, Harry prit son courage à deux mains avant d'ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et irradiait la pièce de ses rayons chauds et réconfortants. Se remémorant les instants précédents, le jeune homme conclut qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il fallait dire qu'ils formaient un cocon des plus agréables et accueillants. Il se mit alors assis sur le lit. Jetant un regard dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il était seul. Drago avait du le coucher en voyant qu'il dormait et était parti vaquer à d'autres occupations en attendant son réveil. Harry se leva alors avant de passer dans la salle de bains, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu.

Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux yeux cernés. Ces temps-ci, il arrivait de moins en moins à dormir et la raison l'inquiétait quelque peu. Mais il décida de laisser ça de côté pour la journée et de se mettre à la recherche de Dray, et accessoirement, de quoi manger.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, il pénétra dans le salon familial. Y était attablée Madame Malfoy qui prenait son thé. Il la salua en lui offrant un sourire. La mère de Drago était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentille, malgré son apparence froide. Quand on la connaissait un tantinet plus, elle s'avérait être une mère poule, très proche de son fils, une excellente personne avec qui la discussion devenait agréable et un être au grand cœur. Son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup, y comprit physiquement. Grande, de longs cheveux couleur or encadraient un visage fin, orné de perçants yeux gris. Son port altier ne la rendait que plus majestueuse.

_- Tu cherches Drago ?_

Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil auprès du sien, et Harry s'empressa d'y prendre place en la remerciant.

_- Oui, Madame Malfoy._

_- Je crois qu'il est parti il y a un moment, à cheval avec son père, le Lord et Severus._

_- Je vois…Savez-vous quand reviendront-ils ?_

_- Hum, ils ne devraient pas tarder._

En effet, à cet instant, Drago entra habillé d'un superbe ensemble de cheval, une cravache à la main.

-_ Drago…Tu mets de la boue sur le tapis persan_…soupira sa mère d'une voix mi-accusatrice, mi-amusée.

Drago souleva ses pieds un à un pour regarder ses semelles qui étaient en effet, pleines de boue. C'est avec une mine déconfite qu'il répondit à sa mère.

_- Désolé Mère…Harry, petite marmotte, enfin réveillé ?_

_- Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné ainsi pour les bras de Morphée,_ plaisanta Harry.

Drago passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en rigolant. Ses mèches dorées retombèrent souplement sur son front et ses yeux brillants. S'approchant d'Harry, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il siégeait.

_- Allons, allons…Ce n'est rien. Je sais qu'il est très agréable. Et puis, tu avais l'air fatigué, j'ai alors préféré te laisser dormir…._

_- Merci… Mainte..._

_- Ah, Lord Riddle, avez-vous aimé la promenade ?_ coupa Madame Malfoy en voyant entrer son invité d'honneur dans le salon.

Le Lord s'inclina légèrement pour lui présenter ses hommages. Il était habillé d'un ensemble de cheval noir. Un chapeau haut de forme et une cravache en cuir accompagnés sa tenue. Harry lui, ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Il resta figé un instant, regardant ses genoux. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant la voix chaude et suave du Lord. Mais bon Dieu, que lui arrivait-il ?

_- Très Madame. C'est agréable de refaire ce sentier que votre mari et moi avons si souvent emprunté. De plus, l'air de la nature me manquait._

Le rire cristallin de la Dame résonna dans le salon. Derrière le Lord se tenait Severus Snape dans un ensemble vert bouteille. L'homme paraissait fatigué et ses cheveux légèrement bouclés tombaient tristement sur ses épaules. Madame Malfoy les invita alors à s'asseoir avec elle afin de prendre le thé. Mais ils prirent congé, disant qu'ils préféraient pour l'instant prendre une douche et non, salir son précieux tapis. Narcissa acquiesça et envoya en même temps son fils en faire de même. Harry prit alors lui aussi congé. En remontant le grand escalier de marbre, il tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malfoy.

_- Ah, le jeune Potter. Comment vas-tu Harry ?_

Il s'arrêta pour lui adresser un sourire. Lucius était vêtu d'un ensemble noir qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses longs cheveux. Il était toujours si élégant, du point de vue d'Harry.

_- Bien merci et vous ?_

_- Ah, bien merci. Tu attends Drago ?_

Harry acquiesça doucement de la tête.

_- Oui, Monsieur._

_- Vas donc dans la salle de musique, je lui dirais qu'il doit te rejoindre là-bas._

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'androgyne. Bien, ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de déranger son ami et il saurait où le trouver.

_- Merci Monsieur, j'y vais de ce pas._

_- Très bien._

Montant quatre à quatre les marches, il parcourut quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois massif. Il poussa délicatement le battant avant de pénétrer dans une ravissante salle, très claire. Elle était dans les tons crèmes, avec de grandes baies vitrées. Un brillant piano noir trônait au milieu de la pièce. De pars et d'autres de celle-ci se trouvait différents instruments comme une harpe, un clavecin et plusieurs violons. Harry aimait beaucoup cette pièce. Il s'y sentait en sécurité et comme apaisé par la présence de tant d'instruments. Il se dirigea alors vers le piano avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret en cuir. Il admira un moment les touches ivoires puis laissa ses doigts les survoler. Soudain, il appuya sur une touche. Le bruit résonna rondement dans la salle. Esquissant un sourire, il se mit à jouer, entamant une sonate de Beethoven.

Harry n'avait peut-être pas de prédilection pour tout ce qui était finance ou commerce. Mais pour l'art, c'était tout autre chose, en particulier la musique. Il la pratiquait souvent, elle était pour lui comme un échappatoire à cette vie qu'il ne voulait encore affronter. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller, bercer par le son des notes frappées. Ce son, si clair, si harmonieux. Ne ressemblait-il pas au chant des anges ? En tout cas, il l'envoutait complètement. Il le trouvait juste parfait.

Retenant son souffle, il acheva les dernières notes, les derniers accords, avant de revenir sur terre. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il se permit un petit soupir. Soudain, un claquement de mains - qui ressemblait étrangement à des applaudissements - retentit dans la pièce. Harry, surprit se leva subitement, faisant reculer le tabouret dans un grincement sonore. Adossé nonchalamment contre la porte se tenait Lord Thomas Riddle. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver à nouveau si tôt seul en sa présence. Il se demanda alors sur le coup si le Lord ne se moquait pas de lui - aux vues de ses dernières remarques - ou s'il le félicitait réellement. Mais Riddle coupa bien vite ses pensées en y répondant.

_- Vous dégagez une émotion intense lorsque vous jouez..._

Harry se tortillait les doigts. Cela était bien la première fois qu'il recevait un compliment de sa part. Il baissa alors la tête, admirant le plancher ciré et répondit d'une petite voix.

_- Merci…_

_- C'est un très beau morceau…De Beethoven, n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry releva la tête, surprit.

_- Oui, c'est la "Sonate au clair de Lune"._

_- Vous semblez surpris …_

L'androgyne détourna le regard un instant, arborant un sourire des plus cynique.

_- C'est que, vu vos précédentes remarques, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez un fin connaisseur en musique…_

Il entendit une petit rire discret, avant de voir le Lord s'avançait vers lui. Il le détailla alors le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et d'un fin pantalon noir. Ses cheveux attachés en une basse queue de cheval, laissaient échappés quelques mèches encore humides qui retombaient sur son visage gracile.

_- Ah... J'aime énormément la musique. C'est malheureusement un passe-temps que je ne peux assouvir plus car je n'en ai tout simplement pas l'occasion, ni le temps. Mais je reste tout de même aux faits des dernières œuvres._

_- Je vois._

Harry se rassit sur le tabouret. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les touches ivoires. Il espérait qu'ainsi le Lord comprendrait qu'il venait de mettre fin à la conversation. En effet, il n'avait pas envie de s'engager plus loin. Mais la voix de Thomas Riddle le sortit - encore une fois - de ses pensées.

_- Harry…Puis-je vous demander un service ?_

_- Bien…Bien sur… _répondit surprit le concerné.

_- Pourriez-vous me jouer d'autres morceaux de piano, lorsque l'envie vous en prendra, bien sur. J'ai moi-même déjà essayé cet art, mais je n'en suis pas un prodige comme vous pouvez le penser._

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Harry en était presque choqué. Tout d'abord, car le Lord lui demandait de jouer pour lui, puis car il le lui demandait le plus humblement possible et enfin parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom…Une première ! Que penser de tout cela ?

_- Je…_Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. _Bien sur, si cela peut vous faire plaisir._

_- Merci…_

Harry crut apercevoir le temps d'une demi-seconde l'esquisse d'un sourire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un jeune blond. Celui-ci se stoppa net pour la seconde fois de la journée. Surement une de trop à son goût.

_- Harry !_

Se redressant, le Lord s'éloigna du piano - et donc d'Harry - en direction de la sortie. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes et les salua.

_- Sur ce, je vous laisse. A la prochaine…Harry. Drago._

Il y eut une minute de silence, le temps que les pas du Lord soit étouffés, puis Drago s'élança vers son ami. Il déclara en soupirant après s'être lui aussi assis sur le tabouret.

_- Pourquoi est-ce la seconde fois dans la journée que je te retrouve, seul, avec lui ?_

Harry observait les touches du piano, n'osant rencontrer le regard de son ami.

_- Je n'en sais rien Dray…Je n'en sais rien…_

Les notes de musique s'élevèrent à nouveau dans le manoir, exprimant cette fois-ci une intense tristesse.

* * *

Alors ? Que penser de l'attitude du Lord envers Harry ? Vont-ils se rapprocher plus, et ce, grâce à la musique ?

En espérant que vous avez aimé !

A la prochaine pour la suite !

( une petite review ? o )

JJ.


	4. Chapitre 4 : De surprises en surprises

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour vos reviews, ce fut très agréable d'avoir vos avis !

Et puis...Merry Christmas ! Je vous envoie ce chapitre est un peu comme un cadeau de Noël ;D

Pour les disclamers, c'est toujours la même chose...Ils ne m'appartiennent pas...

En espérant que la suite vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : De surprises en surprises…**

_Manoir Malfoy_

Une douce mélodie s'éleva d'entre les murs du manoir qui n'avait pas été aussi vivant que depuis quelques jours. Le son provenait d'une petite salle claire. Là-bas, deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le premier au piano, se laissait transporter par la musique, les yeux à demi-fermés. Ses doigts vagabondaient comme si la mélodie sortait de son âme et passait à travers eux. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage qui accentuait la mélodie que dégageait le piano. Le second était assis dans un fauteuil molletonné, un verre de bourbon à la main. Ses longs cheveux ébènes encadraient son visage tendis qu'il affichait une expression sereine. Les notes avaient sur lui comme un effet apaisant. On aurait presque pu le confondre ainsi avec une statue.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que le Lord retrouvait Harry dans la salle de musique. Parfois, ils restaient ensemble une heure, parfois moins. Harry lui-même s'était étonné de cette soudaine promiscuité. Il commençait à découvrir une autre facette de l'homme, à travers les discussions qu'ils avaient concernant la musique ,même si il restait toujours un tantinet méfiant. Drago n'avait été - au début - pas très enclin à les laisser seuls, mais d'autres devoirs l'appelaient. Il ne pouvait donc pas les surveiller - à son grand damne.

La musique se stoppa enfin. Le Lord redressa la tête pour venir ancrer ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry. Il s'écoula quelques secondes, lorsque le brun rompit l'échange en se levant. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

_- Je dois y aller…_

La voix du Lord claqua dans la pièce. Il se leva d'un mouvement leste avant de poser son verre, à présent vide, sur la table qui était à côté de lui. Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Après tout, leur "séparation" se passait toujours ainsi. Lorsque le jeune homme arrêtait de jouer, le Lord se levait - le remerciait parfois - et allait vaquer à ses occupations sans un mot de plus. Harry entendit juste sa longue veste noire claquer ainsi que la porte et le silence revint dans la pièce. Il se permit un soupir avant de lui aussi quitter cet endroit. En descendant les marches du manoir vers la sortie, il croisa Severus Snape, l'ami du Lord. Poliment, il le salua.

_- Bonjour Potter…sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve le Lord ? C'est urgent._

Harry sembla un petit peu surpris par cette question, et répondit par la négative mais suggéra d'aller voir dans ses appartements. Son regard dériva alors vers la main de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci avait une lettre décachetée, et la tenait fermement, la froissant un peu. Harry leva un sourcil étonné. Cela devait être une affaire des plus importantes. A cet instant, des pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement pour voir descendre le Lord.

_- Tu me cherchais Severus ? _demanda celui-ci avec une voix doucereuse.

_- Oui,_ répondit-il avec politesse, _une affaire urgente venant de Nouvelle-Calédonie. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques soucis avec la colonie._

Un des sourcils du Lord se releva. Il arborait maintenant un masque de colère et de dureté. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien. La Nouvelle-Calédonie était un pays vers l'Inde qui avait été colonisé par les Britannique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors le Lord y aurait-il participé ? Et y aurait des terres ? Cela n'étonna presque pas Harry. Après tout Lord Riddle était quelqu'un qui semblait avoir besoin de pouvoir et qui ne reculait pas devant l'inconnu.

_- Comment ça ? Avery n'arrive pas à la gérer ? Aurais-je donc choisi un incapable ?…Soit…Allons dans le bureau en parler en privé,_ répondit à cela le Lord.

Harry rougit à la remarque, voyant qu'il était de trop. Il regarda les deux hommes partir avant de sortir du manoir. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, les jours s'assombrissant aussi plus vite. L'hiver approchait à grand pas. Resserrant les pans de son manteau, il s'élança, traversant l'allée, et essayait de retenir un frisson. Il devait marcher un bon miles pour rentrer chez lui, mais l'idée d'une cheminée l'attendant le fit accélérer le rythme. Il ne savait pas que deux yeux grenats suivaient son ascension à travers la vitre du second étage.

* * *

_Manoir Malfoy_

Un pion s'avança…Un cavalier pareil, prenant une tour. Le bruit d'un soupire étouffé par des rires. Un tapotement de doigts sur la table vernis, puis…

_- Mr Potter…_

La voix de Lord Malfoy s'éleva, le faisant frissonner un instant. Le jeune homme se détourna de sa partie d'échec avec son meilleur ami pour croiser le regard du père de celui-ci. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules et fascinaient toujours autant Harry. Celui-ci se promit qu'un jour il dessinerait l'homme.

_- Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il hésitant.

_- Je comptais aller à Londres pendant quelques jours avec mes amis pour "L'Exposition Universelle"…La semaine prochaine exactement. Ma femme ne peut venir alors…Cela vous tenterait-il ?_

_- Vous m'invitez ?_

Le brun parut très surpris et devant ce geste, Malfoy sénior ne put empêcher son sourcil de se lever. Puis, l'homme continua, comme pour affirmer sa demande.

_- Bien sur…Je suis sur que Drago serait ravi de votre présence, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui père…_

_- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir. Merci…_répondit Harry avec un sourire

-_ Bien, je m'entretiendrais avec vos parents pour tout mettre au point…Sur ce, bonne journée les garçons._

_- Bonne journée Monsieur/Père._

Les voix des deux jeunes garçons se mélangèrent. Un sourire illumina le visage du brun. Allez à Londres avec Dray ? Cela risquait d'être extrêmement amusant.

_- Ah, tu me sauves. Je ne me voyais pas aller avec mon père, mon parrain et le Lord à l'exposition…Je pense que cela n'aurait pas été marrant..Mais maintenant, ta venue change tout._

_- Severus Snape est ton parrain ?_

_- Bien sur…Tu ne le savais pas ?_

_- Non Dray. En tout cas nous serons très sages…_

Harry replongea son regard sur la partie d'échec, essayant d'oublier qu'il y aurait aussi la présence du Lord.

_- Oui comme d'habitude…_

_- Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu mijotes quelque chose,_ répondit Harry avant de se redresser dans son siège et de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui gris de son partenaire.

_- Exacte, tu me connais trop bien,_ soupira Malfoy.

_- Ah…Dray…Que comptes-tu faire encore ?_

_- Moi ? Mais rien…_, fit le blond d'un air innocent.

_- Je ne te crois pas…_

_- Allons 'Ry, ça va aller…_

_- Je regrette déjà d'avoir dit oui…_rétorqua le brun en mimant un air blasé, un petit sourire agrémentant tout de même le tout.

_- Pas moi_…souffla doucement le blond.

Harry soupira puis se remit à jouer la partie d'échec qu'ils avaient commencé précédemment sauf que...

_- Dray…t'as triché…T'as bougé un pion pendant que je parlais avec ton père…_

_- Mais non !_

_- Hum, hum…Menteur…_

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où les deux amis se toisaient….Lorsque le jeune brun sauta sur son ami avec le devoir de le faire mourir…De rire. Qui a dit qu'un Malfoy n'était pas chatouilleux ?

* * *

_Résidence des Potter_

Une valise était posée grande ouverte sur un lit à baldaquin. Devant, elle, se tenait son propriétaire, les mains sur les hanches. Un air soucieux se peignant sur son visage. De chaque côté de la valise, étaient éparpillées des affaires diverses. La moue boudeuse s'accentua, rendant les traits de l'adolescent plus marqués. Soudain, trois légers petits coups se firent entendre contre la porte en bois. Le jeune brun se retourna avant de voir entrer sa mère, la belle Lyli Potter, née Evans. Il lui offrit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. S'approchant de son fils, Lyli put voir le carnage.

_- Et tu dis savoir faire ta valise tout seul ?_

_- Ah…Mère…Je ne sais quoi emmener…_

_- Tu ne pars que pour quelques jours…Mais vu la notoriété des Malfoy, mieux vaudrait-il emmener des habits chics et notamment pour des soirées._

Harry soupira. Sa mère fit alors un peu de place sur le lit et s'assit. Elle regardait son fils avec un sourire avant de demander avec douceur.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je me demandais juste si…C'était vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller._

Sa mère sembla l'espace d'un instant surprise. Il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était posée la même question lorsque Lord Malfoy fit le déplacement spécialement pour leur en parler. Mais elle n'avait vu aucun mal dans ses yeux et le connaissait assez bien pour lui confier son enfant le temps de quelques jours.

_- Harry, c'est une chance que tu y ailles. De plus, l'exposition universelle devrait être très intéressante, surtout pour toi qui aime l'art._

_- Il n'y aura que des innovantes machines…_

_- Non, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est aussi pour "promouvoir" les colonies. Maintenant, prépare tes affaires ou tu risques d'être en retard._

_- Oui, mère._

Soudain une tornade entra dans la chambre et sauta sur Harry. Mérédith l'enlaça un instant avant de regarder le lit.

_- Mon cher frère, tu es pire qu'une fille…_

_- Mérédith_…soupira son grand frère.

_- Oh…Allez Harry…Arrête de bouder. Tu vas à Londres, je t'envie tellement._

_- Tu vas moins m'envier lorsque je te dirais que je passe mes journées à écouter des politiciens véreux…_

_- Harry…Bien que ce ne soit pas avec nous, ce sera ta première entrée dans le monde de Londres, c'est une chance d'être avec Lucius Malfoy et Lord Riddle._

Nouveau soupire. Harry était très excité de séjourner à la capitale, surtout avec son ami. Mais ce qu'il craignait se résumait en deux mots : Lord Riddle. L'homme l'avait déjà surpris par son changement d'humeur et de comportement…Qu'allait-il lui réserver cette fois-ci ? Harry espérait juste qu'il reste tranquille et n'entreprenne rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'aide des deux femmes de sa vie, il boucla sa valise. Il était juste à temps. Un serviteur descendit la lourde valise jusqu'à l'entrée. Harry s'habilla de sa cape de voyage verte et se tourna une dernière fois vers ses parents. Mérédith et sa mère l'étreignirent avant que son père ne l'ébouriffe. Le une brun parut un instant vexé avant d'afficher un grand sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il partait sans ses parents. Cette aventure l'intriguait au plus au point. Il les embrassa avant de franchir la porte.

_- Harry…Ramène-nous un souvenir !_

Le jeune brun secoua la tête en rigolant face au commentaire de son père.

_- Je reviens bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas..._

_- Tiens, d'ailleurs, Patmol et Moony y sont…Peut-être les verras-tu ?_

Harry acquiesça. Il en aurait été très heureux. Patmol et Moony étaient les surnoms de Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, ils étaient les meilleurs amis de son père et Sirius son parrain. Mais leurs affaires les avaient emmenées loin des Potter. La berline coupée s'avança, et le jeune homme y monta. Lorsque le véhicule se m'y en marche, Harry soupira un instant…Tout allait bien se passer…

* * *

_Manoir Malfoy_

Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensa, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées ? Il descendit de la voiture avant de dire au cocher qu'il devait transférer ses bagages dans la berlines du Lord.

Descendant les marches de l'entrée, Lucius Malfoy, ses longs cheveux attachés, s'avança vers lui.

_- Ah, Harry, Bonjour. Vous êtes juste à l'heure. Nous partons d'ici quelques minutes. Le trajet sera d'environ 3h. Vous vous placerez sur la banquette avec mon fils._

_- Bien monsieur._

Drago arriva par la suite, l'étreignant un vif instant. Il lui adressa un sourire complice.

_- Alors, prêt ?_

Harry acquiesça vivement. Bien sur qu'il était prêt. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais une voix chaude le coupa.

_- Monsieur Potter, bonjour…J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour notre voyage._

Harry se retourna et s'inclina légèrement pour saluer l'homme en face de lui. Lord Riddle n'était pas vêtu uniquement d'une cape de voyage mais aussi d'un ensemble de cheval. Il tenait dans une main une cravache et dans l'autre, les rennes d'un splendide cheval à la robe aussi noire que ses cheveux. Harry dût paraître un instant surpris car le Lord précisa.

_- Je vais faire le voyage à cheval._

_- En voiture ! _s'écria Monsieur Malfoy, faisant sursauter Harry. Le lord ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaître un rictus avant de monter en selle.

Drago et Harry s'installèrent sur la banquette de droite pendant que Lucius et Severus sur celle d'en face. Il y eut une petite secousse, un cri, et la berline se mit en route. Lord Riddle chevauchait à côté de la voiture au trot, pour pouvoir parler avec ses amis. Harry quant à lui resta un moment silencieux.

_- Ça va Harry ? Si tu restes crispé pendant les 61 Miles que l'on doit parcourir…Tu seras engourdie bien avant à la fin du voyage,_ lui chuchota Drago.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va, merci._

Il offrit à son meilleur ami un sourire avant de regarder le paysage. Bien sur, le Lord chevauchait de son côté. Harry soupira légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Dray. Celui-ci conversait avec Severus Snape. Le jeune brun remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu beaucoup l'homme - comparé au Lord - et se demandait bien pourquoi. Il devait être très occupé. Jouait-il le rôle d'intendant auprès du Lord ? Il semblait très concerné par ses affaires…Soudain, une voix le sortie de sa réflexion.

_- Mr. Potter, tout vas bien ? _demanda Mr. Malfoy

_- Oui, Monsieur, merci... Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous semblez dans vos pensées depuis un moment déjà._

_- Oh...Je suis désolé._

_-Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas grave.  
_

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Puis Lord Malfoy se retourna pour parler avec le Lord. Harry se surprit alors à détailler ce dernier attentivement. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de prestance ainsi. Droit, l'air fier, tout montrait sa haute lignée. Soudain, le cheval s'élança un peu plus vite, passant au galop. Le Lord dépassa alors la berline et continua sa route. Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir une petite exclamation.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demanda Drago.

_- Oh…euh…rien…_

_- Allez Harry, je te connais suffisamment pour dire que quand tu produis ce petit bruit là, c'est que tu as été surpris…_

Harry regarda son ami avec un sourire mitigé. Apparemment, c'était réciproque, le blond le connaissait lui aussi trop bien. Malheureusement, il avait attiré l'attention des deux adultes qui attendaient sa réponse. Prenant une teinte un peu plus rouge, il détourna les yeux.

_- Oh…ce n'est rien, vraiment, juste quelques pensées…_

_- Allez-y Mr. Potter…Nous aimerions partagé vos pensées…_

Coupa froidement Severus Snape. Harry le regarda légèrement surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui, et ce n'était pas le plus gentiment.

_- Vous allez me prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre…Mais j'ai trouvé à cet instant, lorsque Lord Riddle partit au galop…Qu'il ressemblait…À un seigneur des ténèbres…_

Il y eut un petit instant de silence dans l'habitacle pendant lequel Harry avait baissé les yeux. C'était complètement idiot. Mais l'image de l'homme en noir et sa cape qui flottant derrière lui ne put que renforcer cette comparaison.

Soudain, des rires le sortirent de son constat.

_- Ah…Mr Potter…Vous allez bien vous entendre avec la bourgeoisie de Londres, _fit remarquer Lord Malfoy.

_- ..Ah oui ?_

_- Oui…savez-vous, que la gente féminine appelle ainsi Lord Riddle. A croire que vous faites partie de cette horde de harpies qui veulent lui passer la bague au doigt…_

Lord Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de rire pendant qu'Harry prenait une teinte cramoisie.

_- Je…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous taquinais._

Harry acquiesça avant de baisser la tête. Le Lord les attendait un peu plus loin. Il demanda à son ami les raisons de son rire. Mr Malfoy lui raconta alors tout, et au fur et à mesure de son récit, Harry eut envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou.

-_ C'est ainsi que vous me voyez, Mr Potter ? J'en serais presque… honoré_…dit sarcastiquement le Lord.

_- Je...Je ne disais pas cela en reproche..._

_- Je pense bien, _acheva le Lord._  
_

Harry n'ajouta rien. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il remarqua juste le regard sérieux que Mr. Snape et le Lord se lancèrent un court instant avant de reprendre leur conversation normalement.

Le reste du voyage se passa plus calmement, Drago ne cessant de raconter diverses choses pour occuper le petit habitacle, mais les pensées d'Harry étaient parties, ailleurs...

* * *

_Londres._

Quand enfin les maisons de Londres se firent voir, il y eut comme une soudaine impatience dans la berline. Tout le monde était heureux d'arriver. Le lord dépassa même la voiture, disant qu'il retrouverait tout le monde au domaine. Il y avait foule dans les rues de la capitale. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux illuminés par ce qu'il voyait. Il repéra tout de suite, le long du trajet, les endroits intéressant et espéra qu'il pourrait alors faire un petit tour dans la ville à un moment ou à un autre. Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta brusquement devant une grande maison entourée de hautes grilles en fer forgé. Un serviteur ouvrit la porte du côté de Harry et celui-ci s'empressa de descendre pour admirer le bâtiment. Il était en vieilles pierres sombres et, la porte d'un blanc éclatant se démarquait du reste. Une pelouse bien entretenue entourait la maison et lui donnait un air charmant. A cet instant précis, le battant s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lord Riddle habillé à la dernière mode. Il descendit les quelques marches pour se retrouver à leur hauteur.

_- Ah vous voilà ! Bienvenue._

Harry fut encore surpris…Étaient-ils chez le Lord lui-même ? Le jeune brun savait pourtant que les Malfoy avaient une maison à Londres…Alors pourquoi étaient-ils chez le Lord ? Devant sa question muette, Drago lui répondit tout bas.

_- Le Lord nous a invité pour nous remercier de notre hospitalité…Même si ce n'est qu'une de ses maisons secondaires, elle est plus grande que la nôtre à Londres et donc plus confortable._

Harry acquiesça alors. Des serviteurs déchargeaient la voiture et emmenaient les affaires à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que le Lord les invitait à entrer. Le hall d'entrée était en marbre blanc et le jeune brun fut surpris par tant de luxure. Un grand escalier se dressait devant eux et se séparaient en deux branches pour rejoindre la gauche et la droite.

_- Je vais vous laisser vous installer…Puis nous dînerons et si vous avez encore du courage après cela, je vous ferez visiter la maison…_

Tout le monde acquiesça et l'on dirigea les invités vers leur chambre. Une jeune femme blonde emmena Harry avec elle. Il montèrent au second étage et quelques couloirs plus loin, elle poussa une porte d'un bois sombre. Le jeune brun put alors découvrir son appartement pour les jours à venir. La chambre était dans des tons bleus pastel et comprenait à droite un grand lit à baldaquin, en face de la porte, une porte-fenêtre avec un balcon et à gauche une commode, une armoire et une porte. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la jeune fille.

_- Je m'appelle Winky…Je serais la domestique de Monsieur pendant son séjour ici. J'espère que tout vous convient._

_- Ah oui…merci Winky…Tu peux disposer._

La jeune fille rougit avant de s'incliner et de sortir. Harry soupira alors et vit que sa valise était déjà là. Pris d'une certaine curiosité, il ouvrit la porte à sa gauche pour découvrir une salle de bains en marbre bleuté. Décidément, cette chambre faisait preuve de grand luxe. Puis il revint dans la pièce centrale et laissa ses doigts glisser le long du couvre-lit, qui était doux et soyeux. Ouvrant la porte-fenêtre, il laissa les derniers rayons de soleil entrer. Bien qu'il fasse plutôt frisquet, Harry ne put s'empêcher de garder les battants ouverts pour d'admirer la vue. A cette hauteur, il pouvait aisément voir les rues avoisinantes et ses passants. Il esquissa alors un sourire. Malgré l'heure qui commençait à être tardive, la foule de Londres ne diminuait pas pour autant.

_- Votre chambre vous sciait-elle ?_

Harry sursauta, extrêmement surpris. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut le Lord, accoudait à la rambarde de son balcon, fumant une cigarette. Il avait l'air relaxé, ne portant pas de cravate et sa chemise était légèrement entre-ouverte. Le Lord regardait droit devant lui, mais attendait manifestement une réponse.

_- Oui monsieur, merci de votre hospitalité._

Thomas Riddle hocha la tête avant de croiser le regard émeraude de son invité.

_- Vous fumez ?_

_- Je…non…_

Nouveau hochement de tête. Harry avait déjà essayé, mais l'odeur, la fumée, rien ne lui avait plu dans le petit bâtonnet de tabac. Il se souvenait juste d'une horrible quinte de toux après avoir pris une première bouchée. Soudain le Lord se redressa, écrasant sa cigarette et commença à rentrer. Il se stoppa avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

_- Ne tardez pas trop…Nous allons bientôt manger._

_- Oui Monsieur, j'arrive._

C'était bien sa veine…Lord Riddle dormait dans les appartements juxtaposés aux siens….Avec un soupir, il entra dans sa chambre, fermant la fenêtre. Il revêtit un costume et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les autres devaient déjà l'attendre en bas. Il entreprit alors de les rejoindre. Il croisa Winky en chemin qui lui montra où était la salle à manger ( mais Harry pensa qu'elle devait l'attendre depuis qu'elle était sortie ). Lorsqu'il franchit les deux portes en bois, une longue pièce éclairée par un lustre s'offrit à lui. En son centre se tenait une longue table en bois massif. Drago était déjà assis et parlait avec Severus en face de lui. Lucius et Thomas, quant à eux, discutaient autour d'un verre. Harry s'approcha alors et toussota pour se faire remarquer.

_- Ah, Harry, nous t'attendions. Installe-toi…_

Harry se plaça entre son ami et le Lord sous les ordres de celui-ci, qui était au bout de la table. La soirée se déroula dans la plus calme atmosphère, malgré l'impatience évidente des adultes à aller voir l'Exposition Universelle. En effet, Lord Malfoy ne cessait de dire qu'un de ses amis avait financé une machine qui pourrait révolutionner l'industrie de base. Harry lui, parlait avec Drago des objets en tout genre qu'ils pourraient rencontrer…Et en inventaient par la même occasion. Le somptueux repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et le Lord les invita à fumer le cigare dans la pièce adjacente. Mais Harry et Drago déclinèrent l'offre, prétextant un mal de tête pour l'un et une envie furieuse de dormir pour l'autre. Les adultes les laissèrent alors monter dans leur chambre.

Ils se séparèrent sur le palier, leurs appartements étant l'un en face de l'autre. Drago étreignit un instant Harry et lui chuchota un "bonne nuit" à l'oreille. Le brun lui sourit et en fit de même. Peu de temps après, il se faufila sous la couette. Il ne put guère longtemps penser à sa journée et à celle qui allait venir le lendemain, car il tombait déjà dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant d'une forme noire se mouvant avec sensualité.

* * *

Voilà, la fin du chapitre. Avez-vous aimé ?

Alors, à votre avis ? Que tout cela laisse-t-il prévoir ?

En tout cas, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

A la prochaine !

JJ.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une journée à l'Exposition

Me revoilà avec la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier. Mais avec les examens, je n'ai guère eu le temps. Je dois tout de même avouer que le chapitre était là depuis un moment, et n'attendait que quelques lignes pour conclure ! En tout cas, je voudrais dire un graaaand merci aux personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et ce, parfois dans l'ombre !

* * *

_Londres_

Un fin rayon de soleil perça à travers les épais rideaux, éclairant le visage d'un homme. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux se sentant encore trop ensommeillé pour les ouvrir. Quelques coups discret à sa porte achevèrent sa nuit. Une douce voix s'éleva, le prévenant qu'il devait se lever et qu'un petit déjeuner l'attendait. Un soupir fendit l'air. Harry repoussa d'un geste las les couvertures avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il scruta un instant la chambre qui lui était inconnue avant de se souvenir. Les Malfoy…Londres…Riddle…Oui, tout lui revenait comme dans un songe. Nouveau soupir. Cette fois, le jeune homme eut assez de courage pour sortir de son nid douillet et d'ouvrir les rideaux. Le fort soleil l'aveugla un instant et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il faisait bon. Juste comme il aimait. Puis il se détourna de la vue pour aller prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il cherchait déjà ses vêtements…Habits qui avaient été rangés par Winky dans son armoire, surement lors du dîner. Il revêtit un pantalon en lin noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il attrapa une veste tout aussi noire et, passant une dernière fois devant un miroir, essaya de dompter ses cheveux…Ce qui était inutile. Puis il sortit…

Les Malfoy étaient déjà entrain de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Un sourire ornait le visage de Drago qui mangeait à grandes bouchées un petit pain. Son père, sirotait silencieusement un café aussi noir que les yeux de Thomas Riddle. Harry s'empêcha de soupirer face à cette comparaison. Pourquoi le Lord revenait-il aussi souvent dans ses pensées ? Il s'en serait bien passé. Tout étant qu'il alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, tout en saluant la famille. Alors qu'il se servait un verre de jus, Lord Riddle entra, vêtu tel un homme d'affaire, des papiers surement important à la main, avec son ami, Severus Snape, dans le même accoutrement. Ils semblaient plongés dans une discussion qui avait l'air des plus passionnante…En tout cas pour eux. Le regard du Lord et d'Harry se croisèrent une fraction de secondes, assez pour que ce dernier voie un éclat grenat traversé les yeux de son vis à vis…

Une voiture tirée par plusieurs chevaux passa devant lui à toute allure. Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, plus surpris qu'autre chose, et se sentit tirer en arrière. Assez étonné, il tourna la tête pour voir le Lord qui le tenait par le col. Ce dernier le relâcha brusquement, toussotant légèrement.

_"Ah…Sauront-ils un jour conduire correctement à Londres ?"_

Harry le regardait, toujours aussi étonné. Lui-même n'avait vu la voiture venir, le Lord devait avoir de bons réflexes. Il sentit alors une main contre son épaule et une voix lui demander si ça allait. Il se retourna pour voir son ami, Drago, le regarder avec un air inquiet.

_" Oui…oui…merci…"_

Le "merci" était autant pour Dray que pour le Lord, mais celui-ci avait déjà traversé la route et les attendait de l'autre côté avec Mr. Snape. Les trois hommes se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre avant de se retrouver devant un grand bâtiment. Une longue et large banderole flottait légèrement au dessus des grilles forgées de l'entrée et affichait en lettres capitales noires : "Londres — Exposition Universelle 1862 (1)" avec en dessous "_The Great Exhibition of the Works of Industry of All Nations."_. Le regard d'Harry se fixa alors sur le dôme en verre. Le Crystal Palace s'élevait majestueusement devant lui, montrant la richesse et l'ampleur de la puissance anglaise. Une queue immense se faisait déjà devant les portes, pressée d'entrer et de voir les merveilles - surtout celles des colonies anglaises. Harry soupira légèrement, n'ayant pas réellement envie d'attendre longtemps. Mais on lui demanda de suivre le Lord qui dépassait la foule à sa droite. Il monta jusqu'au barrière et passa à côté du garde sans aucun commentaire. Plusieurs paires de yeux se fixèrent sur eux, mais Harry la tête baissée, suivit sans mots dire. Ils franchirent enfin les portes et se retrouvèrent devant un homme qui accueillit le Lord avec un sourire et serra la main à tous ses "amis". Il était plus petit que Riddle, mais sa taille fine ainsi que ses yeux pétillants lui donnaient un air espiègle.

_" Lord Riddle, nous vous attendions…Allez-vous bien ?"_

_" Oui, merci Bradley…"_

_" Je vous en prie, entrez"_

Le Lord acquiesça, ne s'embarrassant pas plus que cela des formules de politesse et donna son billet à l'homme. Les quatre autres hommes en firent de même avant de pénétrer dans le dôme de cristal. Légèrement intrigué, Harry demanda à Drago le pourquoi du comment. Ce dernier lui chuchota la raison, un peu en retrait.

_" Le Lord est très proche de l'organisateur de l'expo à Londres, de plus, il a financé une partie de l'aménagement…Ce qui donne évidemment des privilèges."_

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il commençait pleinement à prendre conscience du pouvoir et de la richesse que détenait cet homme. Il scruta alors discrètement son dos. Il parlait avec le même Bradley que tout à l'heure. Celui-ci lui donnait des prospectus - surement des plans pour ne pas se perdre. À côté de cet homme, le Lord paraissait tellement grand, tellement puissant et fort. Sa stature légèrement musclée donnait encore plus de beauté à sa prestance. Son air altier rabaissait automatiquement la grâce de l'homme en face de lui.

_" Arrête de le dévorer des yeux ainsi…"_

Surpris, Harry se retourna pour rencontrer le regard acier de son meilleur ami. Il rougit un instant avant de baisser la tête. Il s'était totalement abandonné à la contemplation de l'homme - ce qui ne se faisait pas, surtout avec son ami à côté de lui qui allait encore lui faire des remarques inutiles.

_" Je ne le dévore pas des yeux…"_ murmura le brun.

"_ Mais bien sur…Harry James Potter…Je te connais…Il te plait…"_

_" Quoi ?"_, Harry releva vivement la tête._ " C'est n'importe quoi…Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui…"_

_" Oui…Mais entre penser et faire…Il y a un monde…"_ susurra le blond.

_" Dray…."_ souffla le brun.

_" D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis rien… Mais tout de même rend toi en compte avant que quelqu'un de l'extérieur ne le remarque…"_

Harry ne répondit que par un grognement, le Lord revenant vers eux. Le père Malfoy s'approcha lui aussi avec Mr. Snape. Les deux étaient entrain de parler joyeusement…Enfin, aussi joyeusement que ces hommes pouvaient le montrer. Riddle tendit à chacun un prospectus en papier glacé. Harry l'ouvrit pour constater qu'il y avait effectivement le plan des bâtiments représentés, avec comme légende tous les thèmes.

_" Ouah…14 000 stands ? Ca fait beaucoup…"_ s'exprima son meilleur ami.

_" Drago…"_ réprimanda le père de se dernier, _" fais un peu preuve de retenue…"_

_" Oui père…Désolé."_

Harry commença alors à admirer le hall avec un sourire. Juste en face d'eux se tenait une fontaine en cristal qui illuminait les quatre voix qui partaient en crois. Elle était splendide et rayonnante. Harry aurait voulu la toucher, pour savoir si elle était aussi froide qu'elle le laissait paraître. À gauche se trouvait les exposants de l'Angleterre et de ses colonies. À droite, ceux des autres pays. Ils étaient disposés parfaitement en lignes s'entrecoupant. Le nom des pays était indiqué au dessus de chaque stand par un panneau suspendue par deux grosses chaines. Il était marqué en lettres d'or sur un fond de velours rouge. Des drapeaux étaient accrochés par-ci, par-là, représentant fièrement les couleurs de leur nation. Le petit groupe se sépara en plusieurs branches. Le Lord, Mr. Snape, Malfoy et Bradley allèrent à gauche, admirer et critiquer la machine dont parlait la veille le Lord aux cheveux d'or.

Quant à Harry et Drago, ils allèrent à droite. L'appel de l'inconnu était plus fort. Il savait que quatre catégories étaient représentées : les matières premières, les machines, les produits manufacturés et les objets d'art. Harry scruta les deux étages que constituait l'aile. Au milieu de l'allée se trouvait de multiples objets des plus intrigants. La première chose qu'ils virent fut la Turquie et ses tissus, ses épices et ses senteurs tellement orientales, puis ce fut le tour de la France avec ses bijoux, son vin, sa laine et ses machines des plus innovantes. Le prochain pays visité fut la Belgique avec de drôles de petits appareils, puis l'Autriche et ses paysage magnifiques. Harry resta quelques instants accrochés à un tableau d'un couché de soleil laissant miroiter la neige des montagnes. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, tout en rigolant des objets assez étrange qu'ils voyaient pour s'arrêter dans la cours Est. Ils reprirent leur souffle après n'avoir pu arrêter de rire à la vision d'un petit objet en fer dont le bout était séparé en deux petites boules…très pratique d'après les dire de Drago.

Ils recommencèrent leur découverte avec les USA - Dray restait devant un appareil photo récent, admirant les personnes se faisant "tirer le portrait". Puis ce fut au tour de la Russie. Le stand était illuminé grâce aux chants traditionnels et aux costumes que les exposants portaient. Drago et Harry traversèrent l'entrée Est pour se retrouver dans les pays slaves. Puis ce fut le tour de la Chine. Harry très impressionné par la calligraphie parla longuement avec un vieil chinois dont l'anglais était très coupé. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher les statues de jade, la soie, les coupes et assiettes en porcelaine. Drago dut le tirer par la manche pour qu'ils aillent regarder la Suisse et ses montres des plus impressionnantes les unes des autres. Ils continuèrent un instant par l'Egypte et ses représentations des pyramides, de sarcophages et d'obélisques, par l'Espagne et ses danseuses alléchantes et enfin l'Italie avec un piano de dernière génération dont Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse et la délicatesse. Ils finirent enfin à nouveau par une touche orientale avec la Tunisie. Drago rigolait devant les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Bien que celui-ci ne se soit pas réellement intéressé par les machines et matières premières, il avait fait le pleins de souvenirs concernant l'art et bien des images resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à nouveau devant la fontaine de cristal. Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées. Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment avant que l'estomac du blond ne se manifeste. Ayant repéré un stand plus loin de restauration, Malfoy quitta son ami - qui n'avait pas faim - lui disant qu'il le retrouverait plus tard. Harry se retrouva alors seul, à côté de la gigantesque et imposante fontaine. Il eut un petit soupir en regardant à nouveau le dôme de verre. L'ingénieur avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité...

_" Vous admirez ?"_

Surpris, Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Lord Riddle. L'homme, tenait dans sa main droite sa canne et arborait un rictus…Qui aurait pu être qualifié de sourire par quelqu'un de … positif. Harry remarqua un instant plus tard qu'il était seul.

_" Oui my Lord, je ne suis peut-être pas doué pour tout ce qui est industrie & économie, mais je trouve cet hall magnifique. La complexité de la structure, les immenses plaques de verres. Tout cet art ne peut que me charmer…"_

_" C'est un de mes amis, Joseph Paxton qui a - en partie je vous l'accorde - conçu ces plans."_ raconta simplement l'homme comme s'il parlait de la pluie & du beau temps.

_" Oh…C'est un fantastique travail…"_

_" Je trouve aussi, personnellement, que c'est une réussite."_

Il y eut un silence où Harry parut bien gêner. Un groupe de charmantes jeunes femmes passa à côté d'eux. Elles étaient toutes revêtues d'ensemble très chic et à la mode.

_" Puis-je vous accompagner un bout de chemin ?"_ questionna le Lord.

_" Bien sur, avec joie."_ répondit Harry, la voix tout de même incertaine.

Ils allèrent donc du côté gauche, cette fois, pour regarder la partie de l'Angleterre et de ses colonies. Ce fut une entrée en matière tout de suite fructueuse pour Harry car le premier thème fut les beaux-arts. Là, étaient exposés des tableaux d'Egg, Wilkie, Hunt et bien d'autres….Mais aussi de peintres inconnus aborigènes. Quelques gravures montrant les expéditions à travers le monde étaient affichées glorieusement. Ils délaissèrent les Beaux-Arts pour les machines à vapeur. Un grand bruit était produit dans ses endroits là, pour montrer la magnificence des machines. Mais Harry en partit bien vite, prétextant une début de migraine. Le Lord le suivit, ne faisant aucunes réflexions. Il traversèrent ensuite la cours Ouest, où des enfants jouaient autour de statues et machines diverses. Le Lord pesta contre ses "marmots" qui ne devraient pas être seuls à faire n'importe quoi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'humeur de son "compagnon" de route, et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui n'esquissa aucun commentaire. Ils revinrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec les objets manufacturés. Là, étaient aussi exposés des objets fait mains des colonies. Puis ils admirèrent les voitures. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes les tailles. Harry, avec le sourire, tournoyait entre les plus richement décorés et disait que plus tard, il en aurait une comme cela. Le Lord lui dit alors avec un rictus espiègle qu'il devrait d'abord travaillait pour et ce fut comme une douche froide pour Harry. Il redevint sérieux et passa au stand suivant…Oui, il était légèrement froissé.

Le thème suivant fut les tissus. Il y en avait autant qu'en Turquie et en Chine. De toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent les pièces de choix. Ils passèrent tout de même ce thème pour aller au suivant qui était les meubles. Là encore, les meubles artisanaux étrangers étaient les plus beaux, même en comparaison avec ceux très finement sculptés par les anglais. Après avoir admirer un certain temps une commode en or, Harry se redressa essayent de trouver du regard le Lord. Mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Perdu et en même temps furieux d'avoir été oublié, Harry entreprit de le chercher. Il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, discutant "joyeusement" avec le groupe de jeunes dames qu'ils avaient croisé précédemment.

Le Lord semblait dans son élément, flattant certaines jeunes femmes sur leurs finesses d'esprit ou encore beauté. Celles-ci rougissaient aux compliments et entreprenaient un rapprochement physique avec lui. Plutôt dégoûté de cette image, Harry se détourna pour continuer sa route dans la salle du Moyen-Age. Il ne savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, mais il se sentit vexé et perturbé. Autant du comportement du Lord que le sien. Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot fini. S'il commençait à réagir comme un amoureux transit au moindre frasque du Lord…Il releva soudainement la tête…Que venait-il de penser ? Amoureux transit ? Non, c'était faux. Drago ne pouvait avoir raison. Le Lord ne l'intéressait aucunement. Et c'était surement réciproque. Avec un soupir, il continua son chemin, les pensées de plus en plus moroses. Le trône d'un Roi au XVe siècle était exposé. Harry s'arrêta alors pour le regarder plus attentivement. Mais il savait que c'était surtout pour essayer de se re-concentrer sur l'exposition. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

"_ Ah Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans me dire un mot ?"_ demanda le Lord.

_" Je pensais - vu votre air - que vous étiez mieux en leur compagnie qu'avec moi…Je ne voulais pas vous déranger…"_ répondit sèchement le brun en se dégageant de la poigne ferme du Lord. D'ailleurs celui-ci parut, le temps d'une semi-seconde, plutôt surpris.

_" Allons Harry…J'apprécie cent fois plus votre compagnie que celle de ces jeunes dames…"_

_" J'aurais juré que non…"_ fit Harry en continuant son chemin et en ignorant délibérément le Lord

_" Allons…Harry…Ce ne sont que des donzelles qui ont besoin de se pavaner pour montrer leurs atouts et se rassurer sur leurs capacités à flirter"_

Harry se retourna pour regarder le Lord, passablement étonné par ses paroles qu'il avait dit, sans aucunes intonations dans la voix.

_" Désolé…je croyais que…" _commença le brun.

_" Vous croyez mal Potter…"_

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Il s'était emporté - pour rien - et savait que le Lord avait raison. Mais ce dernier avait plutôt essayer de le rassurer, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, c'est ce que ce fit croire Harry. Mais le ton du Lord lorsque celui-ci prononça son nom avait été bien plus terrifiante que tout autre chose…Il avait à nouveau prononcé son nom… Et non son prénom. La voix de l'homme le sortie de ses pensées.

_" Passons, êtes vous déjà allé voir les pierreries ?"_

_" Non Monsieur…" _hésita le brun.

_" Alors allons-y…"_

Il lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers le fond du bâtiment. Passant entre les stands, ils arrivèrent devant des meubles vitrés, exposant des bijoux et pierreries de toutes les couleurs. Du diamant blanc, jaune et rouge, en passant par le rubis et le saphir, toutes les sortes de pierres étaient représentaient. Harry s'arrêta devant une bague en argent surmontée d'un émeraude. Le minéral était sculpté en losange et avait gravé dedans, un petit serpent se mordant la queue. La petite étiquette indiquée qu'elle était originaire du Zimbabwe.

_" Je trouve ça magnifique…"_

Le Lord s'approcha par derrière et admira la bague.

_" En effet. C'est une jolie bague, et la pierre est très pure. Elle me rappelle la couleur de vos yeux…."_

Harry, la tête baissée, rougit un instant. Puis il continua sa contemplation des autres pierres. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à la fin de l'exposition, ils retournèrent près de la fontaine de cristal, attendant les autres. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, Harry entreprit une conversation.

_" J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez vous même des terres dans une colonie ?"_

_" C'est exacte…En Nouvelle-Zélande",_ répondit le Lord.

_" Je suis un peu surpris…Et excusez moi de vous posez autant de questions mais…"_

_" Allez-y, je serais heureux d'y répondre…" ,_ le coupa-t-il.

_" Je me demandais comment vous étiez venue l'idée d'investir dans cette branche pourtant si instable…"_

_" Bonne question Mr. Potter…Je dois vous avouer que je touche à tout…Et ce commerce était nouveau et florissant…Ce qui est très attrayant et je ne me suis pas retenu d'y investir. Et je ne le regrette point du tout. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et beaucoup appris des autres cultures. J'ai vu des choses inimaginables. Magnifiques. Immenses…Des choses dont vous n'avez même pas conscience"._

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient ombragés l'espace d'une seconde. Harry quand à lui, admira en secret l'homme. Il aurait tellement aimé, lui aussi, voyager ainsi.

_" Je vois…Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir voyagé…"_

_" Oui, si l'on veut"_, répondit-il avec un soupir…_"Je ne voulais pas rester ici, dans cette image que les hommes se forgent pour plaire…Alors, dès ma majorité, je suis parti à l'aventure avec presque rien en poche…Et en 7 ans (2), je me suis forgé un Empire."_

Harry sourit. Il était vrai que l'Empire que s'était crée le Lord était mondial. Il voulut répondre mais fut coupé par un Drago des plus excité. Il lui demanda où il était mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'Harry était - encore une fois ! - seul avec le Lord. Esquissant un sourire malicieux, il commença à donner des petits coups de coudes à son ami pour lui signifier qu'il avait "tout" compris. Ce dernier rougissait et se disait que son ami était parfois bien bête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lord Malfoy et Mr. Snape arrivèrent, le sourire aux lèvres pour le premier, l'air moins taciturne pour le second. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Lord Riddle et toute la troupe s'ébranla pour partir. Ils avaient été là au moins pendant 5 bonnes heures et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Le trajet du retour se fit sous les commentaires des adultes. Mais Harry lui, n'en faisait aucun. Au bout d'un moment, la berline noire s'immobilisa devant la maison. L'hôte proposa à ses invités de faire une toilette puis de le rejoindre en bas pour le dîner dans une heure. Tous acquiescèrent, heureux d'aller se reposer un instant. Le Lord et Harry montèrent ensemble.

_" L'exposition vous a-t-elle plu ?"_

_" Oui Monsieur…Beaucoup…"_

Le Lord hocha la tête puis, d'un commun accord, se séparèrent sur le palier de leurs appartements. Avant de franchir la porte, Harry se retourna vivement.

_" My Lord…Merci…"_

Un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres du Lord, qui acquiesça avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Harry, avec un soupir, en fit autant. Il s'écroula sur le lit somptueux avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Le sommeil le tira dans les bras de Morphée, et celui-ci prit un malin plaisir à affubler son hôte de rêves étranges, cernés de deux yeux grenats. Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, en sursaut, et voyant qu'il était en retard, se hâta de prendre une douche.

_"Ah vous voilà…."_

La voix de Mr. Snape résonna froidement entre les murs de la salle à manger. Harry baissa la tête, en voyant que tout le monde était déjà là.

" Excusez-moi, je m'étais assoupi", minauda celui-ci

" Harry, viens t'asseoir", appela son meilleur ami.

Le repas se déroula encore une fois sans accroche et les mets étaient des plus délicieux. Après le dessert, Harry pris congé, comme lors de la soirée précédente, et monta rapidement dans ses appartements.

Une fois dans la chambre, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et s'accouda à la rembarre. Dérivant son regard vers la droite, il aperçut le balcon du Lord, vide. Soupirant doucement, il essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'attendait pas celui-ci. Mais il devait avouer que leur rencontre de la soirée passée lui avait bien plu. Après avoir observé un long moment les étoiles, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour rentrer lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sur le balcon d'à côté. Le Lord y était, fumant son éternelle cigarette…Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

" Vous ne dormez pas encore ?"

" Non…My Lord."

"Hum…"

Il y eut un silence. Pas de ces silences pesant qui vous tordent l'estomac. Non, celui-ci était agréable, comme si les deux êtres communiquaient silencieusement.

" Demain, vous plairait-il de vous promener dans Londres avec moi ? Je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie d'aller faire du... "shopping"."

Sa voix résonna dans la nuit noire, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre que oui et que ce serait un honneur que d'y aller avec lui.

_"Bien…"_

Voyant que la cigarette du Lord ne tarderait pas à finir, Harry voulut trouver un sujet pour prolonger la conversation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré la réputation de l'homme et son air froid, Harry appréciait parler avec lui. Il savait que le Lord avait…un coeur, même si celui-ci était invisible à beaucoup de personnes. De plus, les images de la journée venaient le hanter à tout moment. En effet, cette promiscuité avec le Lord, ses réflexions, tout...Il devait avouer que l'homme l'avait chambouler et ce, plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le Lord se retourner et ouvrir la fenêtre.

_"Allez dormir…Ne tardez pas trop. Nous partirons demain après le petit-déjeuner."_

Harry ouvrit la bouche, voulant répondre mais le Lord le devança.

_"Bonne nuit Harry…"_

La porte se referma derrière l'homme en noir dans un léger bruissement.

_" Bonne nuit..."_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié le chapitre. Promis, je ferai plus vite pour le prochain !

Notes :

(1) Dans la réalité, "L'exposition Universelle" a été en 1851 à Londres, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, la date a été changé…C'est tellement pratique d'être auteur…On peut faire pleins de choses ;D

(2) La majorité à cette époque en Angleterre est de 21 ans.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Entre douleur et surprise

Enfin, après tant de réclamations, voici le chapitre 6 ! La fameuse journée d'Harry va débuter. Comment cela va-t-il se dérouler ?

Je voulais vous remercier de me laisser des reviews, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et m'encourage beaucoup !

J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux au prochain rendez-vous.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Si j'en vois encore, je rééditerais !

Je voudrais rappeler que ceci est une fanfiction relatant une histoire homosexuelle, et que celle-ci ne sera pas censurée. Homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire et passez votre chemin.

En tout cas, l'avenir se précise pour nos deux personnages principaux. Alors ? Entre séduction et mensonge, qui attirera le mieux l'autre à travers ses filets ?

•

* * *

•

**_Londres, Résidence Riddle._**

**_•  
_**

Harry se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. En effet, il n'avait guère beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Il pensait que la cause était surement due à sa précédente journée bien remplie, ou encore au repas du soir qui n'était pas passé. Mais au fond de lui, il savait très bien que sa somnolence était la conséquence de l'excitation ressentie au vue de sa prochaine sortie avec le Lord…Et il espérait grandement être seul avec lui. Harry prit donc son temps pour faire sa toilette, et choisit consciencieusement ses vêtements. Alors qu'il regardait son reflet dans la glace, en tenant devant lui un complet de couleur beige et un autre noir, alternant successivement les deux costumes, il se demanda lequel plairait le plus au Lord…Après quelques secondes, il éclata de rire devant sa propre bêtise. Il ressemblait, à cet instant, à ces jeunes filles toutes excitées à la vue de leur premier rendez-vous amoureux.

Harry descendit un peu plus tard, ayant finalement choisi un costume d'un brun chocolat, contrastant magnifiquement avec ses yeux émeraudes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, le Lord était déjà attablé, une tasse fumante devant lui, laissant échapper un doux arôme. Severus Snape et Drago étaient eux aussi, déjà là.

" Ah vous voilà. Prenons le petit-déjeuner."

Il lui intima en silence de pendre place à ses côtés, ce que le jeune homme fit.

"Voulez-vous du café ?"

Harry regarda le Lord, avec un air abasourdit.

"Du…café mon Lord ?"

" Oui…"

"Je n'en ai jamais encore goûté…"

"Ah..certes…La coutume d'en boire régulièrement n'est pas encore excessivement répandue. J'ai une plantation sur les terres de ma colonie. Goûtez…"

Le Lord lui tendit sa tasse. Curieux et très surpris par ce geste, les autres spectateurs arrêtèrent leurs activités afin d'observer ce qui allait se passer. Harry prit la tasse, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et la porta à ses lèvres. Le léger goût amer laissa après son rapide passage, une sensation de douceur inconnue pour lui. Il reposa la tasse, ne voulant pas abuser de la générosité de son hôte.

"Alors ?" demanda le Lord.

"Je…prendrais bien une tasse…"

"Parfait…James, rapportez une tasse pour le jeune homme".

Le serviteur s'inclina avant de partir vers les cuisines. Harry se servit un peu à manger pendant que le Lord reprenait son journal en main, afin de le lire. Alors qu'une tasse fumante faisait son apparition devant le jeune homme, la voix du Seigneur des lieux s'éleva, brisant le silence.

"Ah…Monsieur Potter. Drago viendra avec nous ce matin. Severus, quant à lui, nous accompagnera un bout de chemin."

Harry acquiesça en silence, esquissant un sourire à son meilleur ami. Il était heureux que celui-ci vienne. Malgré tout, il eut l'espace d'un instant le ventre noué.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la berline s'arrêtait devant la principale rue marchande de Londres. De part et d'autres de cette voie s'élevait des bâtiments proposant toute sorte de commerces. Harry et Drago étaient un peu en avant par rapport au Lord et à Mr. Snape. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci les quitta, prétextant un rendez-vous important. Le jeune brun sourit alors à son bienfaiteur lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Harry pouvait clairement dire qu'il était à cet instant, l'un des hommes les plus heureux. En effet, il était entrain de se promener le long d'une rue, très agréable, aux côtés de son meilleur ami et d'un homme plus que respectable.

Soudain, quelqu'un hélât, ce qui fit se retourner les trois hommes. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et un homme à la carrure imposante s'approchèrent d'eux.

" Pansy ! Théodore ! Quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous là?" demanda tout excité Drago.

"Nous parcourons le beau monde de Londres mon ami, et c'est une joie de te revoir. Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?"

Harry répondit positivement à Pansy, pendant que Nott présentait ses respects au Lord. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que celui-ci ne les quitte.

"Restez un peu entre vous. Je vais en profiter pour traiter quelques affaires attenantes. Je viendrais vous chercher vers quatre heures, ici même…N'oubliez pas."

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, le Lord partit de sa démarche impériale. Le jeune brun fut plus que déçu. Lui qui croyait pouvoir passer une journée avec le Lord, voyait cette réjouissance s'échapper d'entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Drago l'interpella pour lui demandait si tout allait bien, ce fut avec un sourire crispé qu'il lui répondit. Les quatre jeunes personnes continuèrent alors leurs petites affaires. Drago entourait d'amis le taquinant, Harry légèrement en retrait. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme de plaisanter avec eux. Ce fut ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. En effet les jeunes gens entraient dans les boutiques de grands couturiers, essayaient, commandaient et repartaient. Harry suivant juste, leur adressant des faux sourires lorsqu'ils le faisaient participer en lui demandant son avis.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Lord. C'est à cet instant précis, lors de sa cogitation intérieur, qu'il comprit qu'il s'était réellement attaché à Tom Riddle, et ce, plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

Lorsque soudain, le groupe d'adolescents rencontra quelques Ladies, connaissances de Pansy. Celles-ci leurs demandèrent si le Lord était avec eux, non loin. Drago répondit chaleureusement que ce n'était pas le cas pour l'instant, mais que si elles souhaitaient le voir, elles n'avaient qu'à passer les quelques heures restantes avec eux. Celles-ci acceptèrent tout en gloussant, argumentant que ce n'était "pas tous les jours qu'elles pouvaient passer un peu de leur temps en compagnie de si beaux jeunes hommes". Elle s'élancèrent alors sur leur sujet préféré, c'est à dire à le Lord, qu'elles trouvaient des plus "impressionnant et séduisant". S'en suivit une liste de qualificatifs des plus agréables en sa faveur.

Harry, quant à lui, commençait à sentir sa tête tourner. Était-ce toutes ces paroles ? Ou était-il juste souffrant ? Finalement, il les abandonna, prétextant vouloir se reposer, leur certifiant qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Après cela, il se dirigea vers quelques rues inconnues avant d'arriver aux abords d'un petit parc, tout à fait ravissant. Il s'assit alors sur un des bancs, et laissant mollement retomber sa tête en arrière, soupira. Il appréciait le vent frais lui fouettant légèrement le visage. Il resta ainsi, quelques instants…Ses pensées vagabondèrent, l'emmenant vers des paysages lointains, parsemés de prairies verdoyantes et de montagnes dignes des plus grandes peintures. Il aimait rever ainsi, pouvant s'échapper d'un monde régit par trop de lois et qui lui demandait tellement d'efforts.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour était plus tamisée. Le soleil était-il entrain de se coucher ? Était-il resté un si long moment ici, sur ce banc ? Harry se leva alors d'un bond, réalisant qu'il était en retard. Il sortit du parc et commença à se diriger vers une ruelle au hasard. Oui, il était bien venu de là…Il reconnaissait l'enseigne du poissonnier. Il tourna aux abords des différentes rues, faisant confiance à son instinct. Mais après une demi-heure de marche acharnée, il dut se rendre compte de l'évidence. Il s'était perdu.

Soupirant, il s'accouda contre un pan de mur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait en aucun point Londres. Peut-être que s'il demandait son chemin…Après tout, le Lord était bien connu…n'est-ce pas…?

"Excusez-moi…"

Harry se retourna en sursautant. Son cœur avait raté un battement par surprise. Un homme de haute carrure se tenait devant lui. Vêtu à la dernière mode de Londres, c'est à dire, d'une redingote en velours noir et d'un chapeau haut de forme qui laissait échapper quelques longues mèches noires sur sa nuque. Il avait tout l'air d'un gentilhomme. Un cicatrice fendait son arcade gauche lui donnant un air d'aventurier.

"Vous allez bien ?"

"Oui, merci monsieur…"

"Très bien…"

Alors que l'homme se retournait pour s'en aller, Harry l'interpella.

"Excusez-moi. Je ne suis pas familier de Londres et je cherche la demeure de Lord Riddle. Par hasard…sauriez-vous…où…"

"Seriez-vous perdu jeune homme ?"

L'homme lui adressa un sourire franc, non moqueur. Ses grands yeux bruns, rieurs, l'interpellèrent. Gêné, Harry détourna les yeux.

"Vous avez de la chance, je connais... bien le Lord. J'ai ma berline à quelques rues d'ici. M'accompagnez-vous ?"

"Oui bien-sur…merci…"

En effet, quelques rues plus loin, une berline noire frappée d'armoiries, attendait. Un laquais leur ouvrit la portière, les aidant à monter. Le maître dicta le nom de "Tom Riddle", et le serviteur s'inclina bien bas, avant de disparaître. Une secousse, et la voiture était partie.

"Alors ainsi, vous séjournez chez Lord Riddle. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ?", demanda l'homme, brisant le silence.

"Oui merci. Lord Riddle est vraiment un gentilhomme des plus respectables."

"Avec un caractère tout de même bien trempé…"

"C'est…Ce qui fait son charme, ne croyez-vous pas ?"

L'homme sourit à cette phrase.

"Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom. Veuillez m'excuser, je me présente. Régulus Black."

Black ? Ce nom lui disait bien quelque chose, n'était-ce pas des cousins éloignés à Drago ?

"Potter, Harry Potter monsieur."

"Enchanté Monsieur Potter…Ah ! Nous voilà."

La berline s'arrêta devant le porche, alors que la grande porte de la demeure s'ouvrait. En sortit une furie qui sauta sur le pauvre Harry qui venait tout juste de descendre de voiture.

"Harry ! Nous nous inquiétons ! Le Lord est parti à ta recherche, il est furieux…", débita d'une seule traite Drago.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et me suis perdu. Heureusement, Monsieur Black m'a gentiment aidé.", dit Harry, tout en se tournant vers son "sauveur".

"Black ?"

Drago se détacha d'Harry avec une moue suspecte et observa l'homme derrière son meilleur ami.

"Bonjour Drago…"

"Régulus…Cela faisait longtemps."

Le ton avec lequel Drago répondit, contrasta totalement de celui qu'employa son cousin. En effet, il lui avait répondu très froidement, tout en arborant cet air hautain qu'avait tout Malfoy respectable.

" En Effet !" s'écria Régulus, avec un sourire, ne se formalisant pas du ton du plus jeune.

" Harry !"

Celui-ci se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le Lord, sautant de son cheval. Un air furieux était peint sur son visage.

" Monseigneur…"

" Où étiez-vous passé ? Nous nous faisions du souci."

Sa voix était froide et claquante. Harry, quant à lui, détourna le regard, baissant un peu les yeux.

" J'en suis désolé monsieur".

Un soupir se fit entendre.

" Black…", salua froidement le Lord.

" Tom…C'est moi qui ai ramené Monsieur Potter. La prochaine fois, fais attention à ne pas égarer tes brebis…Ne sait-on jamais."

" Merci de ton conseil, mais je m'en passerai. Bonne soirée."

" C'est cela. Monsieur Potter, à une prochaine, dû moins, je l'espère…"

Le Lord attrapa vivement le bras d'Harry, ne pouvant lui permettre de répondre. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de voir Mr. Black monter dans sa berline, avant d'être emmené et enfermé dans une pièce de la demeure.

" Harry..Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ?"

" Je me suis assoupi et perdu, Monsieur…"

" Ce n'est pas très avisé de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu…Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur Black. Enfin chance, je mesure mes mots. Et puis, pourquoi avoir quitté le groupe ? Surtout si vous ne connaissez pas Londres et n'êtes pas suffisamment doué pour revenir sur vos pas…."

Au fur et à mesure du discours du Lord, les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Harry.

" Qui a-t-il ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Vous êtes bien trop sensible Mr. Potter." argumenta froidement le Lord.

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard.

" Harry ?", demanda-t-il plus doucement.

" Je vous signale que c'est vous qui nous avez abandonné. Si vous aviez tenu vos promesses, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, tel un flot. Les yeux du Lord le dardaient.

" Pardon ?", demanda le Seigneur, éberlué par la réponse, un tantinet en colère. On ne lui parlait pas ainsi.

" N'était-ce pas vous qui m'aviez promis de passer la journée à vos côtés ? Mais dans un certain sens, je vous comprend, qui voudrait rester auprès de moi ? Ma conversation est inintéressant, je n'ai pas énormément de culture politique et ne connais pas les règles de sociabilité de Londres…alors je…"

" Harry…Vous vous méprenez totalement. Vous avez mal interprété mes paroles."

Le ton, bien que froid et sec, était teinté de quiétude. Le jeune homme se calma alors.

" Désolé, my Lord."

Harry s'inclina et sans un mot de plus, monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre sous les yeux surpris du Lord. Alors qu'il venait à peine de fermer la porte de son refuge, un petit bruit se fit entendre sur le bois dur. Quelqu'un toquait.

" Harry…laissez-moi entrer…"

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, et c'est un Harry la tête baissé, honteux, qui apparut. Le Lord poussa légèrement la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce, uniquement éclairée par une chandelle.

" Allons, séchez vos larmes…"

Ses doigts étaient venus cueillir les perles d'eau salée dégringolant le long de ses joues.

" Je m'excuse Monsieur", murmura Harry.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pour vous avoir inquiété, et accusé injustement. Je vous ai parlé avec irrespect alors que vous m'accueillez chez vous. De plus, je ne me comporte pas comme un homme devrait… J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison... et d'être trop sensible"

Harry marmonna cela, regardant ses pieds. Le Lord lui releva alors le menton, avant d'esquisser un petit rictus.

" Ce n'est rien Harry, je pense que je peux comprendre votre état. Qui est d'ailleurs basé sur un malentendu…"

Un petit hochement de tête approuva les dires de l'homme.

" Vouliez-vous tellement passer votre journée avec moi ?" demanda-t-il d'une manière douceureuse.

" Je…"

Les yeux noirs de Tom brillaient d'une lueur inconnue pour Harry. Ce dernier jurerait presque qu'il avait entraperçut un reflet carmin. Gêné et rougissant, il ne répondit pas.

" Venez"

Harry se sentit alors attiré contre un corps ferme. Avant de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit, le plus âgé avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Un baiser, chaste, et intensément doux. Harry sentit alors son corps vibrer. Lorsque le Lord se retira de ce bref instant de partage, le brun aurait tout donné pour sentir encore une fois ce corps contre le sien.

" Je vais y aller."

Harry acquiesça. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il était encore sous le choc.

" Bonne nuit…Harry."

Lorsque le bruit de la porte se fermant retentit, un chuchotement s'éleva dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, soudainement alourdie.

" Bonne nuit My Lord."

Harry se mit immédiatement au lit, s'endormant d'un coup. Il ne savait pas que ce baiser aller jouer un rôle important dans leur futur.

•

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry paressait à travers ses draps, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Draco tout essoufflé. Le jeune brun se redressa et regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur.

" Dray…?"

" Harry… Hier tu t'es envolé avec le Lord, sans rien me dire. Je me suis inquiété !"

" Ah…"

Harry sourit à son ami en repensant à la soirée précédente qui avait été des plus étrange. Beaucoup de sentiments avaient traversé le jeune homme. De la tristesse au plaisir, en passant par la colère et la surprise.

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

" Rien… Rien… "

" Harry…je connais cet air…Raconte-moi tout."

" Eh bien… "

Drago le regardait avec un air impatient et les yeux brillants. Harry ne put retenir un rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus retrouvé une telle complicité avec son meilleure ami…Enfaite depuis qu'il résidait à Londres. Les gens l'entourant le changeaient-ils tellement ?

" On va dire que j'étais assez remonté contre le Lord… On s'est expliqué…Et… Il m'a embrassé."

Un silence s'en suivit. Drago avait l'air estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait.

" Eh bien…En effet…C'est assez… Inattendu."

" Je sais…"

" Et moi qui pensait qu'il était inaccessible…"

" Oui…Mais peut-être que…"

" N'espère pas trop, coupa Drago, c'est un homme froid, qui utilise son entourage comme des pions sur un échiquier. Je l'admire, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il joue avec toi, pour après te rejeter."

" C'est gentil et prévenant de ta part…Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui résister."

" Je ne te le demande pas mon ami…Fais juste attention…"

" Tu parles comme si l'on était en couple et d'un ton bien trop formel à mon goût", rigola le brun.

" Fais quand même attention à toi. Ta personne est le plus important."

" Oui, promis."

Le blond acquiesça tout en gardant son regard pensif.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray…"

" Oui…"

" Bon…Je vais prendre ma douche…"

" D'accord. Retrouvons-nous dans le salon plus tard."

" Oui."

Drago se leva et, partit dans un froissement de tissu. Une fois seul, le jeune homme soupira. Son ami était bien gentil mais trop protecteur, pire qu'une mère poule. Bien qu'il ait toujours apprécié ce petit côté. En effet, cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir estimé. Harry esquissa un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains.

L'eau tiède lui procura un bonheur extrême, réveillant et préparant doucement ses muscles pour la journée qu'il allait affronter. L'esquisse du baiser de la soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire telle un boomerang. Bon Dieu, cela n'avait été qu'une effluve, qu'une caresse, et pourtant, rien que le souvenir mettait en émoi Harry. Les yeux noirs de Tom, sa carrure imposante, son corps tellement attirant… Voyant où ces émotions le menaient, Harry mit à fond l'eau froide avant de sortir de la douche, quelques secondes plus tard.

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il s'observa à travers le miroir. Comparé au Lord, lui était plus petit et chétif, et son visage androgyne ne faisait qu'accentuer sa féminité. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Attirait-il le Lord ? Haussant les épaules, il ouvrit la porte, afin de chercher des habits.

" Oh…"

La voix grave résonna telle un gong dans la chambre. Harry se retourna et vit l'objet de ses fantasmes en face de lui, le reluquant avec un rictus des plus étrange.

" My Lord… Je ne savais pas que…"

" Désolé Harry, j'étais venu vous chercher, mais je peux repasser une fois que vous… serez dans une tenue plus adéquate."

" Je… Oui…"

Le Lord hocha de la tête, mais ne bougea pas pour autan de son poste d'observation.

" My Lord ?"

Celui-ci ancra ses yeux dans ceux verts de son conjoint. Harry aurait pu jurer à cet instant qu'ils n'étaient plus uniquement noirs, mais qu'il y résidait une touche de carmin. Happait par cette profondeur, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que le plus vieux s'était approché. La main venant caresser ses cheveux le sortit de sa torpeur.

" Harry…"

La voix rauque et chaude sonna aux oreilles d'Harry telle une douce mélodie érotique. Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il voyait approcher deux lèvres pulpeuses vers les siennes. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni du corps se plaquant contre lui, ni de la main venant se poser sur le creux de ses reins, sauf peut-être le souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, il attendit le contact.

"Je devrais y aller."

Sous le choc, Harry recula de quelques pas, baissant la tête, n'osant affronter son regard. Le Lord s'était, quant à lui, dirigé vers la porte, et la tenait déjà ouverte.

" Dépêchez-vous, je vous attends… J'ai… Une surprise."

Harry ne répondit pas. Durant la nuit, il avait rêvé de ce baiser tant de fois, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa glisser contre le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait failli…se donner à lui sans aucune retenue, lui pourtant si pudique et ayant de l'appréhension envers cette homme…Et pourtant, celui-ci avait réussi à l'ensorceler.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit dans la salle à manger, Drago y déjeunait déjà. Lui adressant un sourire, le blond l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, avant de lui donner quelques tartines qu'il avait au préalable beurrées.

" Le Lord m'a donner l'ordre de te faire manger, car il veut t'emmener quelque part…Juste toi…Et lui…"

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et arbora un air surpris. Juste lui et le Lord ? Harry soupira…s'imaginant déjà le pire.

" Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" demanda Drago.

Le blond le fixait intensément. Harry se demanda alors si son ami n'avait pas un don de voyance. En effet, celui-ci arrivait toujours à savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la vie d'Harry et ce qui le perturbait. Soupirant, Le brun enfourna un toast.

" Rien…"

L'héritier des Malfoys laissa tomber son couteau bruyamment sur la table.

" Harry James Potter, je te connais ! On ne me la fait pas à moi…"

Esquissant un sourire, Harry haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

" Allez Harry !"

" Pas maintenant Dray…"

" AHHHH ! Donc il y a bien eu quelque chose !"

" Ahh, Dray !"

Agacé et amusé à la fois de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement, Harry prit un toast et sortit de la salle. Ayant à peine refermé la porte, il entendit de l'autre côté une voix lui annoncer qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement et qu'elle saurait de quoi il en retourne, "foi de Malfoy".

Le blond quant à lui, était resté figé. Un sentiment étrange s'était immiscé en lui…Il avait peur pour son meilleur ami, car il venait voir l'orage…Harry était trop inconscient et gentil pour le remarquer… Mais lui, l'avait bien vu.

•

Un cheval blanc et majestueux attendait patiemment devant les grilles de la maison, un valet serrant fermement les brides. Harry le dévisagea une seconde, trouvant l'animal magnifique, avant de voir un autre cheval s'avancer, noir cette fois-ci, et monté par un être bien connu. Le Lord lui adressa un rictus avant de descendre de selle.

" Harry… Te voilà enfin !"

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire avant d'observer les chevaux.

" Oui…Nous allons aller dans le centre de Londres en cheval aujourd'hui…"

"En…cheval ?"

"Oui…Tu sais monté, n'est-ce pas…"

Le jeune homme avait bien déjà monté, mais ce que quelque fois. Il avait aimé cette sensation de liberté mais le vertige et la peur de tomber avait été plus forte. Depuis, il marchait le plus possible, évitant la belle monture.

"Le blanc est pour toi. Elle s'appelle Shamiah. "

"Shamiah ?"

Le Lord acquiesça avant de prendre la main du jeune brun et de l'aider à se hisser sur la selle. Harry, le souffle coupé - non par l'effort mais par la soudaine proximité de leur corps - avait soudainement rougit. Rddle, quant à lui, monta à son tour sans la moindre peine.

"En route…"

Incertain, Harry donna un coup de talon, et la brave bête se mit en marche toute seule. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique qui affichait "Antiquités". Elle était située dans une petite rue, sombre et inquiétante aux yeux d'Harry. Mais étant tout de même curieux, celui-ci descendit de cheval, non sans peine, avant qu'il soit prit par un écuyer sortit d'on ne sait où. Cravache en main, le Lord s'avança et poussa Harry dans la boutique. Un homme, petit et trapu, vint tout de suite à leur rencontre, faisant de multiples courbettes devant eux, qu'Harry trouva fort ridicules.

"Ah…MonSeigneur… Nous vous attendions…", s'écria le petit être d'une voix nasillarde.

"Queudver…Cherche donc ton... maître…"

"Bien…MonSeigneur."

Apeuré par le ton froid et cassant de Riddle, le dénommé "Queudver" s'inclina encore une fois avant de s'éclipser dans l'arrière boutique. Harry se permit de regarder plus en détail l'endroit sombre. De multiples tableaux ayant surement une grande valeur étaient accrochés aux murs. Au dessous se trouvait de multiples commodes de tous âges ainsi que des objets divers éparpillés un peu partout. Harry se demandait à quoi servaient certains et fut surpris de voir une "vierge de fer" trônait dans un coin. Il ne voyait pas le Lord qui l'observait avec attention. Un homme soudain s'avança vers eux. Il était grand et élancé. Deux yeux pétillants se posèrent sur le Lord, un demi-sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

"Lord Riddle…Je suis extrêmement heureux de vous voir dans mon humble boutique."

"Croupton…Avez-vous ce que j'ai réservé ?"

L'homme, non surprit par le ton abrupt de son interlocuteur, se tourna et commença à marcher vers l'arrière boutique.

"Oui MonSeigneur…Suivez-moi"

Le Lord acquiesça et entraina Harry avec lui, pas très rassuré. Croupton leur souleva un épais rideau en velours vert émeraude afin de leur dégager le passage. Harry remarqua à ce moment son regard lubrique posait sur lui. De moins en moins sur de lui, il s'approcha du Lord, se collant tout contre lui. Ce dernier ne fit aucune réflexion. Croupton s'avança alors vers eux et ouvrit une petite étagère en bois. De là, il sortit un écrin en velours noir.

"La voilà…"

"Parfait…"

Le Lord attrapa le boitier et l'ouvrit. Harry se rendit alors qu'à l'intérieur trônait la bague en argent massif montée d'une émeraude en forme de losange. Il en eut la confirmation en voyant le fameux petit serpent se mordre la queue. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une petite exclamation. Le Lord afficha un rictus avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Magnifique, non ?"

Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de répondre car le Lord le coupa.

"Harry…Permets-moi de te l'offrir…"

Écarquillant des yeux, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas.

"Pardon ?"

"Je te l'offre."

Agitant les bras dans tous les sens, Harry commença à bredouiller, trop surpris.

"Mais…Je ne peux pas accepter ! Elle vaut bien trop et puis…C'est un objet ancien et rare !"

Le Lord attrapa ses mains et plaça l'écrin dans ses paumes.

"Harry…Elle est à toi, et ce n'est pas discutable. Prend ça comme un souvenir de Londres."

Le jeune brun laissa son regard glisser sur la bague. Elle était tellement magnifique et l'attirait littéralement. Esquissant un léger sourire, Harry rougit.

"Je…Merci my Lord."

Le Lord eut son habituel rictus avant de demander à Harry de l'attendre dans la grande salle. Acquiesçant, Harry se dirigea dans la boutique. Là, Queudver l'attendait. Celui-ci lui lança un regard avant de commencer à couiner.

"C'est une très belle bague, ayant une grande valeur…"

"Oui…j'en suis conscient…"

"C'est aussi un très bel homme, ayant beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence…"

"Que ?…"

"Vous savez…Je serais vous…Je me méfierais… Les personnes ne sont pas toujours se qu'elles disent être…"

Harry allait répliquer lorsque l'épais rideau s'ouvrit sur le Lord, le coupant.

"Harry…Allons-y…"

"Je…oui…"

L'air pur envahit alors les poumons du jeune homme, une fois les portes du magasin passaient. Il y avait trouvé l'ambiance lourde et malsaine, bien que les objets s'y trouvant étaient de grandes valeurs.

"Et si nous continuions notre journée…Mais avant cela…"

Le Lord prit l'écrin entre ses longs doigts fins et l'ouvrit. En sortant la bague, il la passa au doigt d'un Harry aussi rouge que possible.

"Voilà… Elle est bien mieux au doigt de son propriétaire…Allons-y"

Harry esquissa un sourire, et suivit le Lord. Finalement…Une bonne journée s'annonçait...

* * *

Et voilà. En espèrant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous embrasse et attends de vos nouvelles !

Merci encore de me lire !

JJ.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Apparences trompeuses

Voici - enfin ! - le septième chapitre. Désolée de l'attente, mais étant en vacances, je vous promet que les publications se feront plus promptes. Attendez-vous à de l'action dans les prochains chapitres !

En attendant,** merci beaucoup** de vos nombreuses reviews de soutient. Cela m'encourage beaucoup pendant l'écriture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Je rappelle que c'est un **Slash**, relatant donc une histoire homosexuelle. Homophobes, abstenez-vous ! Surtout ce chapitre qui contiendra une **scène sexuelle** ( N'étant pas trop habitué à décrire ces choses là, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira -humhum- …J'ai tout de même essayé de faire un minimum décent ;D )!

Pairing : LVxHP

Disclamers : Je rappelle aussi que les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling ( … Je ne peux même pas avoir Tom ? ;_; )

•

* * *

_**•o•  
**_

_**Chapitre 7** : Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…_

•o•

_Londres, Résidence Riddle._

•

Depuis l'épisode de la bague, plusieurs jours étaient passés tranquillement. Puis ce fut deux semaines qui s'écoulèrent apportant joie et instants précieux à Harry. Celui-ci savait très bien que son séjour à Londres touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il profitait alors pleinement de la présence du Lord et de son ami dans la ville qu'il avait prit à cœur. En outre, sa relation avec Tom n'avait pas évolué…A cette pensée, Harry esquissa un sourire. Pouvait-on réellement qualifier leur rapport de "relation" ? Ce n'était que des frasques voluptueuses de son esprit. Il reçut entre autre plusieurs lettres de ses parents - en particulier de sa mère qui s'inquiétait - et avait su avoir les mots à chaque fois pour les rassurer. C'est d'ailleurs avec un sourire qu'il fermait sa dernière missive avec le sceau de la maison, avant de descendre rejoindre le reste des habitants. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger, trois paires de yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme salua respectueusement ses ainés avant de s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

_"Harry ! Tu as l'air en forme ce matin," s'exclama le blond._

_"Dray…Ça te dit de venir avec moi au centre un peu plus tard dans la matinée ? Il faut que je poste une lettre à mes parents."_

_"Bien sur !"_

Harry enfourna alors un toast, les yeux pétillants de plaisir. Soudain le Lord entra vivement dans la pièce, faisant virevolter les pans de son long manteau noir.

_"Je dois vous laisser. J'ai une commission importante à faire. Ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner."_

Et sans demander son reste, il fit demi-tour et partit. Harry en fut un peu éberlué…Après tout, il ne lui avait pas même jeté un regard. À bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Lord agissait bizarrement avec lui. En effet, ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, et ne se côtoyaient plus comme Harry l'aurait souhaité. Le jeune homme en était presque arriver à penser que le plus vieux faisait tout pour l'éviter. Et pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Soupirant, Harry se flagella mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger quelque chose de sa part. Il l'avait déjà invité…N'était-ce pas assez ? Et pourtant… Harry sentait qu'il espérait bien plus.

Comme il en fut prévu, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent dans la matinée, pour "poster" la lettre du brun. Mais aux yeux d'Harry, Drago se pavanait plus qu'autre chose. En effet, le jeune blond avait prit un grand soin à se parer. Il avait ainsi choisi de revêtir un élégant ensemble noir. Harry lui avait juste mit un pantalon cintré brun, avec une légère chemise blanche. Pourquoi faire compliquer et habiller ? Cet air rebelle avec ses cheveux indomptables et ses habits légers plaisaient la plupart du temps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la poste, Harry se dépêcha d'envoyer sa missive, lorsqu'une main vint effleurer son avant-bras. Surpris, il se retourna et aperçut…

_"Mr Régulus Black !"_

_"Quelle coïncidence, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ? Je suis heureux de vous revoir…et…Mais n'est-ce pas mon "cher" cousin…"_

_"Régulus…,_" cracha Drago.

Celui-ci ne fut pas un seul instant offusqué par le ton qu'avait prit Malfoy en s'adressant à lui. L'élégant brun se tourna alors vers Harry.

_"Alors ? Que faites-vous ici ?"_

_"Nous venions poster une lettre à mes parents…"_

_"Ahhh…Comme c'est intéressant. Eh bien, puisque vous êtes ici, puis-je vous inviter à boire un café ?"_

_"Eh bien…"_

Harry se retourna pour voir la réaction de son meilleur ami, qui haussa les épaules.

_"Je suppose que cela peut se faire."_

_"Eh bien, allons-y alors."_

Black les entraina dans un petit café sur la place. Celui-ci était déjà bondé malgré l'heure matinale, mais le trio réussit à se dénicher une table vers le fond de la salle. Régulus commanda trois cafés avant de sourire à Harry.

_"Cela faisait un moment que nous nous n'étions pas vu…J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous étiez retournés à votre campagne et ce…Sans me dire au revoir."_

_"Régulus…Tu n'as vu Harry qu'une fois…Pourquoi aurait-il dû te prévenir de quoi que ce soit ?"_, le coupa Drago, un air boudeur sur le visage.

_"Parce que j'ai senti le "courant passé" entre nous…Je suis sur que c'est aussi le cas pour Mr Potter…"_

_"Et bien…Je dois avouer que notre rencontre à été agréable…"_ commença Harry incertain.

_"Tu vois !"_, s'exclama joyeusement Régulus.

_"Des fois…Tu me fais vraiment penser à Sirius…"_

_"Sirius ?"_ Demanda Harry

_"Le frère de Régulus…"_

_"Oui…Mon petit frère. Je suis sur que vous l'aimeriez beaucoup Mr Potter !"_

_"Un chient galeux si tu veux mon avis …"_ recoupa Drago.

_"Dray ! C'est méchant !"_, s'exclama Harry…_"Je serais enchanté de faire sa connaissance, Mr Black."_

Harry offrit un sourire à l'homme avant de se tourner vers Drago pour lui faire une remarque, mais voyant l'expression fermée de son ami, le jeune brun préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente trop glissante à son goût. Il semblait que le sujet "Black" était difficile pour le jeune aristocrate. Harry savait que Narcissa, la mère de Malfoy, était une née Black, mais il ignorait évidement le conflit qui les habitait. Il se promit d'en parler avec le concerner, mais ce, plus tard.

Régulus but une gorgée de café avant de reprendre, comme si de rien n'était.

_"Sinon, comment se passe votre séjour chez Tom ?"_

_"Le Lord est très accueillant…Merci"_, répondit Drago, en insistant sur le "Lord", comme pour rappeler son rang à cet importun.

_"Oui…Drago a raison. C'est quelque de vraiment très correct, accueillant et surtout, cultivé."_

_"Ah…Cultivé. Avec cela, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et dire qu'il n'a commençait avec rien. Les voyages l'ont forgés. Tout cela lui a montré une autre dimension de l'humanité…"_

_"Comment ça?"_, demanda Harry, intéressé.

_"Oh…Tom était -avant de partir - quelqu'un d'extrêmement renfermé, froid mais très intelligent. Une fois revenu, plus riche que jamais, son charisme avait évolué. Il est devenu un orateur très réputé, qui arrivait sans mal à manipuler son auditoire comme il le voulait. Ainsi, il exposa plusieurs idées…Qui furent suivies par plusieurs nobles…"_

_"Des idées ?"_

_"Oui…"_

_"Comme…?",_ demanda le blond, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Drago commençait de plus en plus à être intéressé par la conversation. Après tout, il était rare d'entendre des "potins" sur le Lord qui n'étaient pas mélioratifs. Mais Black hésita, et ce fut la seconde de trop.

_"Pourquoi hésites-tu tant à nous le dire ?", continua son cousin._

_"Eh bien…Vous êtes encore jeunes. Ce sont des idées assez extrémistes. Beaucoup y sont opposés…Mais Tom est très - trop si tu veux mon avis - puissant pour que quelqu'un lui interdise quoi que ce soit. Dans tous les cas, il a formé avec sa bande "d'amis" un club très fermé. On dit même qu'il est leur "Maître" et qu'ils se donnent des petits surnoms…"_, continua Black.

_"Des…Surnoms ?",_ questionna Harry étonné.

_"Oui…Tom serait nommé " Lord Voldemort" et ses fidèles, des "mangemorts"…"_

_"C'est complètement idiot…"_, rigola Malfoy, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Harry lui, était plongé dans ses pensées.

_" Et pourtant…"_

_"Comment le savez-vous ?_", demanda Potter.

Régulus fut alors mal à l'aise, et se tortilla sur place.

_"C'est à dire…Que…Enfaite, j'en faisais partie."_

_"Pardon ? Mais pourquoi les avoir quitté alors ?",_ questionna Drago, plus qu'étonné.

_"Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure…Ce sont des idées bien trop extrémistes pour moi…Je les ai quitté alors que le club n'était encore qu'une germe. Bien sur, sa Seigneurie me prit en grippe. Mais qu'importe, je suis encore juge de moi-même et de mes opinions."_

Il y eut alors un petit silence. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et le trouva fort occupé dans ses pensées.

_"Harry ? Ça va ?"_

Celui-ci sursauta, ayant été entrainer profondément dans les méandres de son esprit. Il acquiesça, pas vraiment certain. Les trois discutèrent encore pendant une bonne heure, avant de se séparer et de promettre de se revoir avant le grand départ des plus jeunes. Plus loin dans la rue, alors que Drago marchait à ses côtés, Harry l'entendit dire :

_"Il n'est finalement pas si méchant…"_

Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien entamée. Ils s'excusèrent en arrivant, mais constatèrent que Mr Malfoy était lui aussi absent. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent alors servir une légère collation, avant d'entamer une petite partie de cribbage. Ils étaient en pleine haleine - en effet, Harry était en tête - lorsque le Lord pénétra dans la petite salle.

_"My Lord !"_ s'écria Harry.

_"Bonjour…Vous vous amusez ?"_ demanda celui-ci un rictus planté sur ses lèvres en regardant le plateau posé au milieu de la table.

Ne savait-il donc pas sourire normalement ? se demanda Harry.

_"Oui…Même si Harry gagne…"_, répondit le blond, avec un air mutin.

Les yeux émeraudes s'accrochèrent alors quelques instants avec ceux d'un noir profond avant qu'une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

_"Lord Voldemort…"_

_"J'arrive…_", répondit le Lord en se tournant vers l'inconnu, masqué par le battant.

Tous les deux interloqués, Drago et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil, comme pour confirmer ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu.

"Bien…Ce soir, nous sommes invités à une soirée par la famille Nott. Nous nous donnerons donc rendez-vous dans le hall à 19h. Cela vous convient-il ?"

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent.

_"À tout à l'heure alors…"_

Et la porte se referma sur sa longue silhouette. Drago s'excita alors sur le fait qu'enfin, ils allaient un peu sortir dans le monde londonien. Harry acquiesça, mais fut préoccupé par bien d'autres choses. Qui était l'homme qui l'avait appelé "Lord Voldemort" ? Et surtout, qu'elle étaient les idées de ce club ? Il fut obnubilé par ces questions pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, et finalement se retira tôt, prétextant vouloir se reposer avant la grande soirée.

•

Harry se trouvait devant le miroir de sa salle de bains. Il venait tout juste de sortir d'une douche qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, détendant ses muscles. Il était finalement très pressé de passer cette soirée. Comme l'avait fait remarqué plus tôt Drago, ils allaient côtoyaient le grand monde de Londres, au côté de Lord Riddle tout de même. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, prenant le chemin de sa chambre. Il se dirigea directement vers son armoire quand un froissement de vêtement le tira de ses pensées. Se retournant, il aperçut le Lord, assit dans un fauteuil en velours. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude.

_"My…My Lord ?"_

Celui-ci ne bougea point, regardant Harry avec un regard des plus étranges. Ce dernier eut honte de sa tenue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour cacher sa mince musculature, qui faisait ombre à côté de celle du Lord.

_"Harry…"_

Sa voix rauque réveilla des instincts insoupçonnés chez le jeune homme. Observant son ainé se lever et s'approcher de lui, il ne put retenir un frisson lorsque le Lord caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire.

_"Tu es si magnifique…"_

Les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent de stupeur, se mélangeant subtilement avec ceux sombres de l'homme. Les longs doigts s'attardèrent sur les fines lèvres pulpeuses, les redessinant à loisir. Soudain, le Lord se pencha et attrapa Harry dans un baiser profond et passionné. Ce dernier fondit dans les bras de Tom, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à ses épaules. Doucement, une chose mouillée demanda l'accès à la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci, fermant les yeux, se laissa pleinement aller. Alors commença une danse endiablée de leurs deux langues, se rencontrant enfin après tant d'attente.

Puis le Lord se retira aussi brutalement qu'il était venu. Ses yeux de braises, traversés par un éclat grenat, parcouraient le corps d'Harry avec envie. Mais le Lord se contrôla et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

_"J'aimerais que tu portes cela…"_

Il posa un petit coffret en bois entre les doigts encore tremblants d'Harry, avant de se retourner et sortir. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre, un rictus mauvais s'était installé sur ses lèvres.

Avait-il gagné ?

Harry, encore chancelant des derniers évènements, s'assit sur son lit. Puis, observant la petite boite en bois, il admira la fine marqueterie. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un lit de velours s'offrit à lui, avec en son centre, une broche de nœud de cravate en argent représentant un serpent. Ses yeux étaient d'émeraudes. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finition du bijou et avec un sourire, conclut qu'il irait très bien avec son ensemble. Décidément, le Lord le gâtait… Et avec ce baiser… Pouvait-il espérer que c'était un signe montrant qu'il lui plaisait ? Tout sourire, il se précipita vers son armoire, afin de ne pas être en retard.

•

_19h tapante._

Harry descendit les marches du hall en marbre, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Il avait finalement opté pour un ensemble noir aux finitions argentées. La bague à son doigt et la broche bien fixée. Il avait bien essayé de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, mais cela était assurément impossible.

Drago, dans un costume 3 pièces bleu marine l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. On lui donnait déjà son manteau.

C'est alors que descendit le Lord. Vêtu d'une queue de pie en velours noir, il étai très élégant, dégageant une aura impressionnante. Celui-ci passa devant un Harry tout sourire, sans même lui jeter un regard et ordonna le départ. Harry un peut décontenancé, suivit la troupe, non sans se poser une myriade de question.

•

_Résidence des Nott._

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la majestueuse résidence des Nott. La lumière éclatante filtrant à travers les grandes fenêtres, éclairait la rue vide de monde à cette heure. Un serviteur leur ouvrit et s'inclina devant le Lord. Soudain un homme d'une trentaine d'année, qu'Harry avait déjà vu, apparut dans le couloir. Alors que l'on leur prenait leurs manteaux, cet homme serra la main de Riddle, puis salua chaque arrivants.

_"Enchanté d'enfin vous connaître Mr Potter. Je suis Mr Nott. Bienvenue dans ma demeure."_

_"Merci Sir Nott",_ répondit poliment Harry.

Ils furent convié à une table où une dizaine de personnes siégeaient déjà. Les présentations se firent, et le jeune duo rejoignit Théodore qui les attendait avec impatience, avec à ses côtés, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

La soirée se déroula extrêmement bien. Les mets étaient d'une finesse exquise et les conversations allaient bon train. Harry, qui lançait beaucoup de regards au Lord, vit une jeune et jolie jeune femme, accrochée à son bras, le regardant avec un air tentateur. Le Lord n'en semblait pas gêné.

_"C'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est raide dingue du Lord…Pauvre Rodolphus."_ commença Blaise qui avait capté la direction du regard d'Harry.

_"Rodolphus ?"_ demanda Harry.

_"Son mari._" précisa Drago.

En effet, en face de Bellatrix, un homme de grande taille siégeait. Ses cheveux, coupés courts au niveau de sa nuque entouraient un visage froid, où une barbe naissante faisait son apparition. Il discutait tranquillement avec Lucius Malfoy, ne faisant guère attention à sa femme.

_"Je trouve qu'elle a l'air…",_ commença Harry.

_"D'une folle ?"_, termina Théodore avec un sourire crispé…_" Harry, si tu savais…S'en est une…"_

_"Et le Lord ?"_, questionna Harry.

_"Riddle ?_", répondit Drago.

_"Oui."_

_"Oh…"_, commença mal à l'aise Drago.

_"Il ne dit rien…Il adore quand les femmes sont à ses pieds"_, termina Blaise.

Leur conversation reprit son cours, déviant sur le cricket, sport qui leur tenait tous à cœur.

Plus tard, les invités se retirèrent dans une autre salle où il fut décidé que l'on y jouerait et danserait. Les couples se firent alors, virevoltants sur des musiques jouées par des musiciens présent exceptionnellement pour la soirée. Quand aux hommes d'affaire, ils se retirèrent autour des tables de jeu. Harry quand à lui, s'assit sur un canapé près d'une cheminée en marbre blanc, et regarda Drago et Théodore danser avec des jeunes filles fortunées. Esquissant un sourire, il accueillit Blaise. Pansy, elle, était occupée à discuter avec son "fan-club" de petits héritiers.

_"Ça va ?"_

_"Oui…"_

_"Tu ne veux pas danser ?"_, demanda le noir.

_"C'est à dire que…"_

_"Ah…oui…C'est vrai…"_

Harry le regarda avec un peu d'appréhension, avant que Blaise ne lui sourit.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas homophobe."_

Ils continuèrent à parler d'autre chose, avant que Blaise lui même aille danser, ayant invité par une femme ayant le double de son âge. Harry se retrouva alors seul et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Soudain, le Lord était devant lui, une main tendue.

_"Vous dansez ?"_

Harry, interloqué par la demande de Riddle, acquiesça avant de se lever. Le Lord fit alors prisonnier sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraina au milieu de la piste de danse, sans aucune gêne. Là, Harry se laissa emporter par la musique, dans ses bras, comme dans un rêve. Tom, quand à lui, affichait son éternel petit rictus froid, et avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry, l'envoutant au rythme de ses pas.

Ils firent ainsi plusieurs danses, sous les yeux éberlués des autres invités. Mais malgré les préjugés, personne ne disait rien. En effet, Harry comprenait maintenant les insinuations de régulus…Le Lord était vraiment trop puissant pour que quelqu'un lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon, Harry put voir le regard chargé d'animosité que portait sur lui Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais haussant les épaules, il se replongea dans ce rêve éveillé.

Après un moment, ils se stoppèrent, et sans un mot, le Lord entraina Harry vers une table de jeu. Là il s'assit, et ne détachant toujours pas sa main de celle du plus jeune, le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

_"Bien…Messieurs…Une partie de poker ?"_

C'est ainsi qu'Harry passa toute sa soirée aux côtés du Lord sous les yeux réprobateurs d'une Bellatrix Lestrange furieuse et ceux protecteurs d'un Drago Malfoy heureux.

•

Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main de toute la soirée. Une fois rentrée à la demeure, les personnes se dispersèrent pour se mettre au lit…Sauf Harry et le Lord. Ce dernier l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

_"Eh bien…Ce fut une agréable soirée, My Lord."_

_"C'en était pareil pour moi."_

Tom dirigea alors la main d'Harry vers ses lèvres, où il y déposa de léger baisers. À travers cette caresse, il sentit le jeune homme tressaillir. Soudain, comme prit dans une fièvre violente, le Lord poussa Harry contre le battant de la porte et l'embrassa avec passion, plus violemment que le précédent baiser. Un gémissement se fit alors entendre à travers les lèvres du plus jeune.

D'un geste habile, Tom ouvrit la porte et, soulevant le corps frêle du plus jeune, les fit se coucher sur le lit, lui en position dominante. Ses lèvres commencèrent alors à explorer le coup d'Harry, lui laissant quelques marques ça et là.

_"Je sur que vous en avez envie, n'est-ce pas…Je l'ai vu la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés."_

Harry ne répondit que par un gémissement, trop occupé par la bouche taquine qui le titillait que pour comprendre réellement les paroles du Lord.

_"Ne résistez plus, adorable petit lion."_

_"Tom…_", essaya de protester Harry.

_"Eh bien quoi ! Osez dire que vous ne réclamez pas cela. En tous les cas, votre corps dit le contraire."_

Le plus vieux, taquin, laissa sa main parcourir le haut du pantalon d'Harry, effleurant son point sensible. Celui-ci sursauta et gémit, ce qui confirma les dires de Tom. Le Lord défit alors habilement la chemise du plus jeune avant de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Puis il s'attaqua aux tétons, les faisant rouler, les suçotant d'un air vicieux, excité de voir la réaction qu'une simple petite caresse pouvait faire sur Harry. Doucement, une de ses mains descendit vers le bouton de pantalon du plus jeune qu'il fit exploser d'un geste vif, surprenant Harry qui poussa un petit cri. Mais celui-ci ne put s'attarder trop longtemps sur ce fait, qu'une main taquine vint se perdre sur son entrejambe.

Quelle extase pour le Lord de sentir ce corps si jeune se cambrer contre le sien aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Bientôt, Harry fut totalement nu, le Lord à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et à cet instant, Harry fut plus que surpris. En effet, les yeux de Tom étaient presque totalement grenats, lui donnant un air mystérieux…presque maléfique. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres, et le plus jeune ressentit l'espace d'un instant un malaise. Il commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de son ainé avant que celui-ci n'attrape ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux nus, le Lord commença à frotter leurs deux virilités, le taquinant toujours un peu plus. Puis Harry le renversa, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il regarda avec convoitise cette verge tendue et commença à la titiller à l'aide de sa langue. Après de longues minutes où le plus jeune se délecta tel un enfant ayant une glace, le Lord, dans un râle inversa à nouveau les rôles, avant de venir lécher son lobe d'oreille. Il continua pendant un moment à faire monter le désir du plus jeune.

Lorsque soudain la voix rauque de Tom s'éleva dans la pièce.

_"Dis le moi…"_

Harry, ayant l'esprit totalement enivré par le désir, ne comprit pas immédiatement les paroles du Lord et gémit à son oreille.

_"Qu…Quoi..?"_

Celui-ci reprit, s'arrêtant brusquement. Il s'était relevé et le dominait de toute la hauteur de son torse.

_"Dis-moi que tu me veux…"_

_"Je…je te veux…",_ dit Harry, les yeux embués par le plaisir.

_"Plus fort !"_

_"Han…Je…JE TE VEUX !… Prends-moi…Prends-moi !"_, gémit-il, tel un supplice, alors que le Lord venait de le pénétrer d'un doigt et le taquinait de l'intérieur.

Puis, un sourire sadique vint orner les lèvres de Tom lorsqu'il accéléra soudain le mouvement de son index.

_"Prends-moi maintenant…TOM !"_

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et à cette demande expresse, le pénétra non sans réelle préparation et avec violence. Un cri de douleur s'éleva dans la chambre avant de bientôt se faire remplacer par des gémissements, se rythmant aux coups de butoir de Tom. Leurs respirations haletantes s'accordèrent et se mirent à jouer en chœur, tel un opéra des sens et du plaisir, dévoilant ses plus belles arias et mélodies. Les danses, plus belles et sensuelles les unes que les autres les firent frémir et les conduisirent tout droit au final qui fut telle une explosion de désir, une jouissance suprême mêlés à la sensualité brute de ses deux acteurs principaux.

Oui, ils s'unirent enfin.

Après un dernier baiser, un dernier remerciement, ils quittèrent la scène, se retrouvant seuls en coulisse afin de partager au mieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cette intimité qui les avait fait crier de délice.

•

Un bruissement de tissu fit sortir Harry de sa joyeuse semi-inconscience.

_"Tom ? Que fais-tu ? Tu t'en vas…? "_

Le Lord était de dos, cherchant ses vêtements, éparpillés au sol.

"_Je ne dors jamais avec les personnes qui m'ont satisfaites au lit…"_

_"Par…Pardon ?…"_

Alors qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon et agrippait sa chemise pour la passer autour de ses épaules, il se tourna vers Harry, un rictus planté sur ses lèvres.

_"Félicitations…Tu as était une délicieuse petite catin au lit, Potter…"_

_"Que…Qu…Quoi ?"_

Se redressant sur le lit, Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

_"Assez…Ne fais pas l'innocent", commença le Lord avec un ton moqueur mais tout de même dur._

_"Je ne représente uniquement que cela à tes yeux ? Un corps que l'on peut facilement allonger ?",_ murmura Harry, totalement éberlué.

_"Eh bien, oui. Rien de plus. J'étais certain que nous avions tous les deux ce désir, cette pulsion de s'unir. Alors j'ai voulu y gouter…Te tester…En sachant qu'une fois cela fait, tu ne m'apporterais plus rien par la suite et que cette envie me quitterait."_

_"Mon Dieu…"_, chuchota-t-il.

Harry agrippa les draps en soie du lit, se retenant de vomir. Il évita alors son regard ténébreux, fixant la fenêtre.

_"Tu croyais que je m'étais attaché à toi ? Que je m'étais entiché de ta personne ? Allons monsieur Potter. Mon idéal est bien au-dessus d'un adolescent sortant à peine de la puberté"_, fit Tom d'un ton condescendant.

_"Je te hais."_, murmura Harry en serrant les dents, retenant avec beaucoup de peine que ses larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

_"Ne prends pas la mouche ainsi…Tel est le cours de la vie. Tu ne trouvera pas toujours des gens gentils sur ton chemin. Tu devrais plutôt garder un bon souvenir de ce moment. Après tout, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de s'unir avec Lord Riddle..."_

Et c'est avec un rire qu'il quitta la chambre.

Harry, qui n'en revenait pas, restait figé. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Avait-il été sincère avec lui à un seul moment ? Lui avait-il fait l'amour avec tendresse ou tout cela n'avait-il était qu'un jeu ? Toute cette séduction…Ce désir… Cette semi-complicité qui s'était installée au fil des jours…Rien n'avait-il été vrai ? Pas un seul instant ? Harry lui avait-il donné sa virginité sans même y faire plus attention ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Non…Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était faux…Il n'avait pas été sa "catin"…Ça ne pouvait pas être ça…Ses yeux…Ses yeux exprimaient bien du désir, certes, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose…Enfin, il l'avait espéré jusqu'ici…Et il semblait qu'il s'était trompé….

_Mon Dieu…Que c'était douloureux._

Se roulant en boule, il laissa sa rage sortir, étouffant ses pleurs dans l'oreiller en soie.

Puis il finit par s'endormir après de longues heures passées à sangloter… Les larmes ayant cessez de couler d'elles-mêmes.

• (1)

Lorsqu'un fin rayon de soleil vint le réveiller tôt le lendemain, il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient-elles collées par les pleurs de la veille ou était-ce tout simplement sa volonté qui l'abandonnait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi trahi et seul ? Aussi démunit face aux actions du Lord ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu et pourtant, l'homme avait exercé sur lui une forte attraction qui l'avait mené tout droit à sa perte. Et malgré les évènements passés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'encore ressentir cette attirance.

S'asseyant, il se promit de tout faire pour oublier cet homme, oublier cet instant qui avait été le plus beau de sa vie et qui, quelques minutes plus tard, c'était transformé en véritable cauchemars…

Oui…Il devait oublier…Il devait L'oublier.

Et la première chose à faire, était de partir.

Maintenant.

Ou il allait mourir…Étouffer.

Il passa alors à la salle de bains afin enlever toutes traces de son abominable nuit puis s'habilla en toute hâte, avant de rassembler ses affaires, de les fourrer dans ses sacs pèle-mêle et sortit de la pièce. Dans la chambre, trônait sur le lit, fait, une petite boite en bois.

Passant devant la chambre de Drago, il s'arrêta, hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement toqua légèrement au battant. C'est un blond, la crinière ébouriffée qui lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

_"Harry ? Mais…Que fais-tu debout si tôt ?…Et pourquoi as-tu tes val…Harry ? Ça va ? T'as une mine affreuse…Que…"_

_"Je m'en vais. Maintenant. Je voulais savoir si…Tu venais avec moi ou pas."_

Le jeune avait débité tout cela d'une seule traite, en baissant la tête pour ne pas voir le regard qu'il savait ahurie de son meilleur ami.

_"Comment ça ?"_

_"Dépêche-toi…Une calèche s'en va à 7h30."_

_"Comment sais-tu ça ? Oh…Harry… Que s'est-il passé ? Je…Ça peut s'arranger ? On n'a plus que quelques jours à passer ici…"_

_"Drago…Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici."_

_"Mais…Enfin…Harry. Hier soir ça allait plutôt bien avec le Lord…Ou…"_

_"Décide-toi."_, coupa le brun.

_"Je…Mais…Je ne peux pas …pas comme ça. Il faut prévenir mon père et…"_

_"Laisse, c'est bon. Je vais y aller seul. On se reverra dans le Hampshire. Préviens-moi lorsque tu seras rentré. Au revoir mon ami."_

Et sans un mot de plus, Harry l'enlaça avant de partir rapidement, ses valises cognant ses mollets. Il descendit les marches, le plus silencieusement possible, avant d'ouvrir la grand porte qu'il avait tant admiré quelques semaines plus tôt.

Les rues de Londres étaient encore froides et vides de monde à cette heure matinale. Harry ne s'y attarda pas, et se dirigea vers la grande place des départs. Là, il questionna plusieurs conducteurs avant de trouver la bonne diligence pour son voyage.

_"Mr ?_", demanda le conducteur.

_"Un billet pour le Hampshire, s'il-vous-plait."_

_"Voulez-vous que l'on vous dépose quelque part en particulier."_

_"Oui…Si c'est sur votre route."_

Harry tendit alors avec l'argent, un papier où était inscrit l'adresse de son domicile.

_"Vous avez de la chance…Ça l'est."_

_"Très bien."_

_"EN VOITURE !",_ cria le conducteur.

Harry grimpa alors et s'assit à côté d'une vieille femme. Soupirant, il observa une dernière fois Londres. Londres qui lui avait apporté rêves et cauchemars. Puis son regard riva vers la bague qu'il portait encore au doigt. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en séparer et l'avait gardée tel un avertissement sur ses erreurs passées. Soudain, l'habitacle s'ébranla. Il était en route pour son chez lui, le seul endroit où il serait enfin… bien.

Il ne vit pas au loin, l'homme chevauchant un cheval noir l'observer partir dans un soupir.

* * *

•o•

• (1) : suggestion musicale pour le moment : Dumbledore's farewell

Et voilà, le 7eme chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En tout cas, la relation Tom/Harry a bien évolué. Mais dans un sens surement contraire à celui que vous espériez, non ? Ou vous soupçonniez vous la réaction du Lord ?

Promis, le prochain chapitre sera rempli d'actions !

Bisous à tous !

JJ.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Des traces indélébiles

Et bien me revoilà après une longue traversée du désert. Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup aidé, encouragé, et surtout boosté. Dans tous les cas, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard. Je sais que c'est une preuve d'irrespect envers vous. C'est inadmissible *se fouette*. Je tâcherais de poster plus tôt et surtout de façon plus régulière, si vous êtes toujours "friands" de cette histoire. Et je voudrais vous confirmer que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Je la finirais. De toute façon, nous nous approchons à grand pas de la fin ! Merci de toujours me suivre !

Sinon, ce chapitre montre à quel point le vent peut tourner, et ce, pour tout le monde.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas de chapitre .

JJ.

* * *

•_**o•**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Des traces indélébiles.  
**_

•_**o•**_

_**Quelque part sur une route du Sud de l'Angleterre. Avril.**_

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau depuis son départ de Londres. En cet instant, Harry pensait sincèrement que Dieu pleurait avec lui, essayant de rendre moindre sa souffrance. Un goût amer lui restait en travers de la bouche, comme s'il s'était mordu atrocement fort la langue afin de ne pas crier au monde son désespoir...

Il était à présent seul dans l'habitacle qui le secouait.

Seul...

Il avait bien eu pendant une heure la compagnie d'une mère avec sa fille. Le petit bout de chou l'avait « diverti » un instant, mais ses cheveux bien trop noirs, ainsi que ses yeux bien trop profonds faisaient inévitablement revenir les pensées Harry vers la mauvaise personne, vers le mauvais souvenir.

Tom...

Pouvait-il encore seulement l'appeler par son prénom ?

Alors que la diligence s'arrêtait, Harry s'extirpa doucement de ce refuge qui l'avait abrité pendant quelques heures. Et il se retrouva à nouveau seul, le bruit des sabots s'éloignant petit à petit, la pluie engourdissant peu à peu ses membres. Il calcula qu'il ne lui restait que un - ou au pire - deux miles avant d'arriver chez lui...Son chez lui. Là où ses parents – aimants – l'attendaient. Enfin, allaient plutôt être surpris de cette arrivée brusque, mais peut importait à présent.

Ses pieds s'enlisaient dans la boue du chemin et l'amenèrent directement devant sa maison. Puis il resta là, immobile, devant cette imposante porte en chêne. Il hissa sa main jusqu'au battant...L'arrêta...L'a laissa retomber...la releva...

Pourquoi hésitait-il autant ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère ahurit. Dans une dernière tentative d'humour, il arbora un sourire et s'écria d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée.

_« C'est moi ! »_

_« Ha... Harry ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Et puis dans cet état ! Rentre vite avant de prendre froid mon pauvre enfant...Mais...Que s'est-il passé ? Bon Dieu... Harry ? Harry...Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

Alors que sa mère le tirait à l'intérieur de la maison, là où un petit feu vint brûler sa peau glacée, des larmes surgirent du coin de ses yeux et s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. C'est dans un sanglot qu'il réussit à la « rassurer ».

_« Ce n'est rien... Pardon... »_

N'en pouvant plus, il s'échappa à l'étage, avant de s'affaler sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son coussin. Bon Dieu... Pourquoi était-il si "faible".

Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre. La tête de sa mère fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_« Harry chéri... »_

_« Maman...Je ...J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... »_, sanglota Harry.

_« Expliques-nous au moins ce qu'il s'est passé... Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et seul ? Où est M. Malfoy ? »_

Sa mère avait toujours été ainsi. Un peu trop protectrice à son goût.

« Je...je suis parti de Londres sans les Malfoy... »

_« Pardon ? Comment ça ? »_

Son père entra alors distinctement dans la pièce, un air courroucé sur le visage.

_« Tu étais à leur responsabilité ! C'est inadmissible ! De plus, voyager seul à ton âge est dangereux ! Qu'aurions-nous fait s'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit ? Dès qu'ils reviendront, je leur ferais parvenir mes opinions à propos de cela, tu peux en être cert... »_

_« Père.._.l'interrompit Harry_. Je suis parti de mon propre chef...Sans...Qu'ils ne le sachent. »_

_« Mais pourquoi mon chéri ? »_, quémanda encore une fois sa mère qui s'était installée à côté de lui, sur son lit.

_« Je...il y a eu un malentendu avec Lord ...Riddle. Je ne pouvais supporter d'être dans la même demeure que lui plus longtemps. Alors je suis parti... »_

_« Ah...Je savais que cet homme était... était... »_

_« Père... »_

Celui-ci soupira avant de partir en pestant contre cette aristocratie bien trop libérale à son goût. Après un moment, sa mère le quitta aussi, en n'ayant pas oublié de lui rappeler que s'il voulait parler, elle était là et que – jamais – elle ne le jugerait.

Harry esquissa un sourire, avant de mieux s'installer dans son lit et de s'endormir d'une masse.

•

**_Résidence Riddle, Londres._**

On toqua précipitamment à la porte. Le majordome pressa alors le pas. Alors que la porte était à peine ouverte, un homme s'engouffra dans la demeure et harcela le majordome sur son manque de réactivité et qu'il devait à tout pris voir dans la seconde le Lord.

S'inclinant bien bas, le majordome délaissa l'invité -malpoli- pour se rendre chez son maitre.

Alors qu'il était à peine annoncé, l'homme entra, fit une légère courbette avant de poser, presque brutalement, une lettre sur la table. Le regard perçant de Lord Riddle se dirigea vers celle-ci, et il l'empoigna d'un geste brusque, déchirant presque l'ouverture. Ses yeux survolèrent les lignes très vite avant qu'un mauvais rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage.

_« Comment osent-ils ? »_

Lord Malfoy qui siégeait à côté de lui, fut très intrigué par ce débordement comportemental très rare chez son contemporain.

_« My Lord ? »_

_« Une lettre de Mulciber, directement envoyée de Nouvelle-Zélande. Il semblerait que les esclaves commencent à se révolter, à contrer notre pouvoir. Ils sont sous la coupe d'un certain Albus Dumbledore. Mulciber m'avait déjà fait part de cette...rébellion, je lui avait pourtant ordonné de la contrer. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ne fasse pas correctement son travail. Est-il donc si incompétent ? »_

Le père Malfoy s'empara de la lettre, les yeux écarquillés. Comment de la vermine, une race si inférieure, pouvait-elle s'élever contre eux ?

_« Il est dit qu'ils ont des armes... »_

_« Oui...c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais... »_

Riddle, appuya son menton contre sa paume et se mit à réfléchir. Un calme olympien régnait alors dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osait bouger, attendant les ordres. Soudain, celui qui se faisait appeler « Lord Voldemort » se leva, faisant crisser la chaise contre le parquet.

_« Pour empêcher la peste de se répandre, il n'y a qu'une solution. Couper aux racines. Mes amis préparez-vous... Nous partons pour la Nouvelle-Zélande...Et pour la guerre. »_

Alors que le Lord sortait, Drago resta figé dans l'entrée de la salle. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire. D'abord Harry qui s'enfuyait... Puis maintenant cette « guérilla ». Le jeune aristocrate porta son regard vers son père. Celui-ci discutait avec le messager d'un air grave. Le blond comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait faire changer d'avis son père. Soupirant il baissa la tête, lorsqu'une main ferme vint enserrer son épaule. Il rencontra le regard de son père qui hocha la tête avant de sortir.

Drago se dit alors que ce serait peut-être le dernier – et surtout premier – vrai geste paternel qu'il recevait.

•

**_Demeure des Potter. Hampshire. Juin._**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés doucement. Puis une semaine…Ainsi qu'un mois. Enfin, deux mois et demi passèrent. Peu à peu, Harry se remettait de son choc...Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire à ses parents. Intérieurement il était partagé entre la profonde rage et la douleur.

En effet, il regrettait son geste, le fait d'avoir si facilement accepté ses avances...D'y avoir cédé... De s'être laissé prendre...Abusé. Il était en colère contre lui-même mais aussi contre Tom...

Tom...Il n'avait que ce mot en tête. Ce prénom...Il ne pouvait plus l'appeler autrement. Pas après les évènements passés.

Sa douleur elle venait de là. Il prenait pleinement conscience à présent de ce fait : il l'aimait et l'aime toujours. Oui, malgré tout. Il ne pouvait interpréter ses sentiments autrement qu'en amour.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il était allongé sur un banc près de chez lui, un livre dans les mains, une silhouette vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Surpris, Harry releva la tête et tomba encore plus des nues en voyant qui siégeait à côté de lui...

_« Dray ! »_

Laissant tout tomber, il s'accrocha au coup de son meilleur ami, un petit rire franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Au début, Harry pensait que Dray lui en voulait, n'ayant pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois, mais il avait appris un jour que le jeune aristocrate était parti en France avec sa mère. Le blond l'enlaça faiblement. Harry se recula alors, afin de l'admirer après tout ce temps passé loin de lui.

_« Tu es enfin de retour...Comment vas-t...Dray ? »_

Celui-ci avait baissé la tête. A l'aide de ses deux doigts froids, Harry releva le visage de son ami qui baignait dans les larmes. Sa voix se brisa alors...

_« Dray ? »_

_« Harry... »_

Il détourna la tête. L'orgueil, la fierté des Malfoy, avait appris à son plus jeune descendant que les hommes ne pleuraient jamais.

_« Je ne suis pas ton père...Tu peux pleurer devant moi... »_

A cette phrase, le blond étouffa un sanglot. Soudainement, il se jeta dans ses bras, laissant aller librement son chagrin.

_« Dray ? »_

_« Harry...Si...Si tu savais...Depuis que tu es parti...Il s'est passé tant de choses. »_

Harry prit alors peur. Comment cela ? Qu'était-il arrivé ?

_"Le Lord...Le lendemain de ton départ a reçu une lettre...qui disait...que...qu'il y avait une révolte en Nouvelle-Zélande. Là, il s'est vraiment énervé et …il… il est parti " à la guerre" et a emmené mon père… Harry, j'ai peur de ne plus le revoir un jour, tu sais…"_

_« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis maintenant ? »_

_« Ça va faire…deux mois... »_

_« Et tu as eu...Des nouvelles ? »_

_"Oui… Un ami de mon père nous a envoyé une lettre. Il…il y avait écrit qu'ils ont réussi à "mater" la révolte menée par un certain Dumbledore, mais qu'ils avaient subi beaucoup de pertes. Évidement des sauvages…Mais…Y compris de leur côté. Il n'a rien ajouté de plus, sauf que mon père était vivant…Mais …Oh Harry… Si tu savais… Je m'inquiète tant._ _Pourquoi n'est-ce pas mon père qui nous a écrit ?"_

Harry, lui resta stoïque face aux révélations. Le soleil du mois de juin éclairait chaleureusement son visage. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les informations reçues et surtout, il ne savait comment les analyser.

_"Est…Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de T…Lord Riddle ?"_

_"Non…Aucune…D'ailleurs, j'espère bien qu'il y crève !"_

Le jeune brun sursauta aux dires de son ami. Quel langage acerbe ! Quelle révolte grandissante en lui !

_"Drago ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"_

Le jeune blond se tourna un peu plus vers le paysage, reprenant un visage neutre.

_"Cet…homme. Bien que je l'admire pour biens des choses…J'en ai découvertes d'autre qui ne sont pas en sa faveur…"_

_"Tout homme à sa part d'ombre…"_

_"Non…Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Cet homme a réussi à agrandir cet esprit de "noblesse anglaise" et de "sang pur" dans beaucoup d'esprits. Mais... L'esclavage, la maltraitance…. Le fait qu'il se proclame "maître" d'un petit comité… Je suis contre, tu sais."_

Surpris par le discours tenu par Drago, Harry ne sut quoi y répondre. Quelques instants passèrent avant que le blond ne reprenne.

_"Tu sais… Ces esclaves sont aussi des hommes… Ils ont tout autant le droit à la liberté qu'un autre."_

_"Que de paroles sages mon ami… Ferais-tu parti de ces gens qui se révoltent contre les mœurs ?"_

_"Car frapper un homme parce qu'il est noir est une tradition pour toi ?"_

_"Tu as raison. Excuses-moi…"_

_"Cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi…Toi qui as un esprit si ouvert, si libéral…"_

_"Dray…Franchement. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça ces derniers temps."_

Le blond renifla avant de se figer.

_"Pourquoi étais-tu parti il y a deux mois ?"_

_"Je…"_

Harry détourna le regard. L'heure était à la vérité. Il le sentait, comme il commençait à comprendre le fait qu'il perdait son meilleur ami. D'abord ce départ brusque, presque froid. Puis cette absence de contact pendant plus de deux mois et enfin, ces réflexions qui ne rendaient que plus leur rapports froids. Soupirant, il se tourna vers lui, et enlaça sa main avec celle du blond. L'éclat d'un joyaux vert l'éblouit un instant…

_"Est-ce…la bague que Riddle t'a offerte ?"_

"Oui."

Il avait lâché cette affirmation dans un souffle. En effet, il n'avait pu s'en séparée. Trop jolie…Trop importante…Trop précieuse…Trop Tom.

_"Alors ?"_

_"Je…ce soir-là…j'ai…Enfin…"_

_"Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Jamais je ne te jugerais. Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne t'y forcerai pas."_

Le brun esquissa un sourire franc. Oui, il retrouvait peu à peu son meilleur ami, son confident, sa moitié.

_"Non… Je vais te le dire."_

Il inspira profondément puis commença son récit. Il lui dit tout. Absolument tout. De la danse, à la séparation brutale due à l'attitude de Tom, en passant par l'acte charnel. Drago resta là, à l'écouter attentivement, ne l'interrompant presque jamais. Mais son visage exprimait ce que ses paroles taisaient. Au fur et à mesure, il se renfrogna jusqu'à avoir un air dégouté. Puis soupirant, il baissa la tête.

_"Ne m'en veux pas…"_

_"Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?"_ Lui répondit le brun, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

_"J'aurais dû mieux te protéger."_

_"Tu l'as toujours fait."_

Ils esquissèrent un sourire avant que Dray ne crache.

_"Je ne l'estime définitivement plus !"_

Harry ne répondit rien, baissant simplement la tête.

_"'Ry ?…Ne… Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes toujours."_

_"Je…"_

Le brun détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Le blond soupira. Que pouvait-il en faire ? Il avait bien vu le regard gourmand du Lord sur son ami et dire qu'il ne le désirait pas était se mentir. Mais de là à ce que Riddle aime Harry… Il y avait un monde. Et il voyait bien dans les yeux du brun qu'il aurait aimé en être autrement.

_"Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui… Que Dieu t'en garde…"_

Ils se sourirent, puis Dray attrapa sa main, le remercia et se leva avec l'intention de partir. Alors qu'il était déjà à une petite distance d'Harry, celui-ci le pria de le prévenir - et ce immédiatement - lorsqu'il aurait des nouvelles de son père…Et par la même occasion, de Riddle.

•

**_Nouvelle-Zélande._**

_"Vite ! Amenez un médecin !"_

Des gémissements retentirent dans la pièce. Une odeur de sang, de transpiration et de poudre à canon s'y mélangeaient. Plusieurs personnes étaient couchées sur des lits de fortune, agonisantes, pleurantes, pestant pour certaines. Autour d'eux s'affairaient une quinzaine d'hommes, certains n'ayant même pas 20 ans.

_"Tenez bon…"_

Soudain, une personne de haute stature entra dans la tente. Certains se turent, d'autres le fixèrent. L'homme allongea son pas afin de se rendre à un chevet en particulier.

_"Comment va-t-il ?"_

_"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…La balle a transpercé son épaule droite et est -heureusement - ressortie de l'autre côté._" répondit un petit homme joufflu en faisant une courbette des plus stupides. L'autre homme ne lui avait pas même jeté un regard.

_"Va-t-il passer la nuit ?"_

_"Je…Je ne sais pas… Je l'espère."_

L'homme se tourna alors vers l'autre, l'attrapant fermement par le col de sa blouse blanche. Son regard devenu carmin flamboyait de vie et de colère.

_"Je vous conseille plutôt de vous en assurer…S'il meurt…Vous aussi…"_

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce, ne jetant aucun regard aux autres malades agonisants. Le médecin, le rouge aux joues, retourna auprès de son patient inconscient. Il lui remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille avant de soupirer et de se remettre au travail. Cette "attaque" avait été très meurtrière…Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ces sauvages.

•

_"Attaquez !"_

Des cris se firent entendre dans la forêt verdoyante. L'air se coupa en deux par les épées. Des coups de feu retentirent, signalant l'attaque. La poudre envahit les visages, ainsi que l'atmosphère. Celle-ci se fit plus épaisse. Plus assourdissante.

Des hurlements de-ci, de-là se frayèrent un chemin à travers la peur et la débandade. Plusieurs corps tombèrent lourdement au sol. Cela dura une éternité, ou bien n'était-ce qu'une seconde ?

Un homme, chevauchant un magnifique équidé noir passa à travers la horde s'affrontant. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient derrière lui. Du sang recouvrait son visage, contrastant avec la couleur pâle qu'arborait généralement son teint. Il était presque statique, seuls ses yeux dardaient ses adversaires. Des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Tom. Majestueux, il exécutait à bout de bras et avec une rare facilité les malheureux à sa portée. Bientôt, ne restait debout que ceux vêtus tout de noir. Le cavalier mit alors pied à terre. Un homme plus petit vint à sa rencontre et lui fit un rapide rapport. Hochant la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil aux morts.

_"Et Dumbledore ?"_

_"Il n'est pas ici, My Lord…"_

Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Étrange. Ce vieux fou aurait-il laissé ses "amis" se faire tuer sans intervenir ? Il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Tom Marvolo Riddle avait appris à se méfier du vieux "citronné" comme ils se plaisaient à appeler Dumbledore. Soudain, alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre la bride de son cheval, deux coups de feux succincts troublèrent le silence de la scène. Un corps tomba à terre.

_"Harry…"_

•

**_Angleterre. Hampshire._**

_"Une lettre pour Mr. Harry Potter."_

_"Merci…"_

La porte de la demeure se referma lentement. Mme Potter était dotée de ce 6eme sens qu'on généralement les femmes quand elles savent que quelque chose ne va pas. Soupirant, elle héla son fils afin que celui-ci veuille bien descendre. C'est un Harry encore un peu endormi qui fut accueilli par un regard triste. Elle lui tendit alors la lettre. Simple. Son unique nom était marqué à l'encre bleu de Chine sur le devant. Harry la prit alors vivement, et alla s'isoler dans le salon, fermant la porte derrière lui. Fébrile, il l'ouvrit.

_"Cher Harry,_

_M'ayant demandé de te tenir rapidement informé lorsque j'aurais des nouvelles concernant mon père et Lord Riddle, c'est avec empressement et soulagement que j'accède enfin à ta requête. Il y a maintenant plusieurs jours de cela que nous avons reçu, ma mère et moi, une missive indiquant que mon père allait rentrer d'un jour ou l'autre au manoir familial des Malfoy. Évidement, nous étions très impatients d'accueillir notre patriarche après ce conflit de plusieurs mois. Je ne peux te décrire les larmes de joie que ma mère versa en apprenant qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Nous nous étions fait énormément de soucis, comme tu peux te l'imaginer._

_Ce matin, nous eûmes la surprise de voir une diligence s'arrêtait devant notre demeure. Mon père, boitant, en sortit. Je peux t'annoncer avec soulagement qu'il va bien. À part quelques bandages qui le fait ressembler aux pirates des plus grandes histoires d'aventure que tu as pu lire, il s'en est sorti quasiment indemne. Bien sur, le médecin l'a consigné au lit pendant deux semaines, une foulure ainsi, que son bras droit et plusieurs côtes cassés, l'y contraignant. Mais rien d'irréversible._

_Ce matin, nous fûmes surpris aussi d'une autre arrivée. Celle de Lord Riddle. Il est bien vivant…Mais terriblement mal en point. Les médecins peinent à croire que celui-ci retrouvera toute sa vitalité, sa fougue et jeunesse d'antan. Il a été gravement touché par deux balles tiraient - à ce que l'on m'a dit - d'une manière très lâche. Bien sur, tu connais le Lord. Il est entrain de pourparlers son retour à Londres où bon nombre d'affaires l'attendent._

_Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Je ne veux pas t'influencer mon ami mais, si tu en as envie, notre porte est grande ouverte. Je pense que malgré tout, Le Lord serait ravi de te revoir._

_En t'embrassant affectueusement._

_D. MALFOY"_

Dans un bruissement, la lettre tomba au sol. Harry se laissa alors choir sur le canapé. Il était vivant. Vivant…

_Vivant…_

Mais mal en point. Deux balles…Ce n'était pas rien. Où s'étaient-elles logées ? Était-il paralysé ? Pouvait-il encore marcher ? Pouvait-il encore monter avec cette élégance hautaine ? Ses lèvres pouvaient-elles encore former ce rictus étourdissant ? Ses yeux pouvaient-ils encore vous charmer ? Tant de questions harcelaient son esprit, et aucunes réponses n'y arrivaient. Que c'était douloureux.

Son cœur battait la chamade… Malgré les goulées d'air frais qu'ils inspirait vivement, il sentit sa respiration se bloquer…Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il était vivant...

Se levant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, appuyant son front tout contre. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il y aller ? Laisser parler son cœur ? Sa raison ? Son égo ?… Son amour ?

•

* * *

Alors que va faire Harry ? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! À très bientôt j'espère !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

JJ.


	9. Déclaration

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Voilà, cela fait maintenant longtemps que cette histoire est en stand-by. Recevant beaucoup de messages d'encouragements et d'appréciations, j'ai décidé de la reprendre entièrement et de la continuer._

_Si cela vous tente toujours autant, voici le lien :_

_ s/9429082/1/A-l-ombre-des-regards-Remast%C3%A9ris% C3%A9e_

_En espérant vous retrouver pour le reste de l'aventure,_

_Merci beaucoup à tous._

_Park JunJie_


End file.
